Le jour où j'ai compris
by Andywhou
Summary: Kakashi Hatake entretient une relation intime et secrète depuis plus d'un an avec Iruka Umino. Tout se passe bien entre eux jusqu'à ce "jour". Sans oublier que l'Akatsuki cherche à s'en prendre à leur protégé commun, Naruto, et Sasuke est toujours considéré comme déserteur de Konoha. Non vraiment rien n'est simple, encore plus lorsque que l'on est le célèbre ninja copieur !
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : ce jour là**

_" __Tu étais parti, tu t'étais enfui._

_Je n'avais pas eus la chance de te dire au revoir. Et malgré la douleur insupportable qui me traversait, rien ne me fut plus agréable et plaisant à ce moment précis que de me dire que tu étais vivant et que tu étais loin de moi. Alors que pendant tout ce temps, j'avais tout fait pour te garder prés de moi, dans mon périmètre vital. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pu un jour croire que cela me rendrait si heureux de te savoir si éloigné._

_Et c'est là que j'ai compris._

_J'ai bien compris oui, que ce jour était venu. Car mon amour, quelques fois il faut vivre des moments d'immense douleur et les vivre intensément car, en comparaison, rien, non rien ne sera plus jamais aussi douloureux que le jour où tu es parti. Mais ce jour là, je ne l'avais pas compris._

_Aujourd'hui, je savais que je ne partais pas pour rien et que je partais en sachant que je disparaissais pour que toi, tu restes. Tous mes regrets, toutes mes erreurs, toute ma lourde culpabilité... je pouvais les mettre derrière moi. Je pouvais me libérer et me dire que partir pour une personne que l'on aime semblait être la meilleure justification pour s'en aller et quitter ce monde. _

_Tu me l'avais dit … je n'avais pas su t'écouter. _

_Mais combien de temps as-tu chéri ce jour, mon amour ? Combien de temps as-tu attendu, pour que je me comprennes enfin ? Que je délivre mon corps et mon cœur du mal qui empoisonnait ma vie._

_Un sombre dessein me tendait les bras maintenant mais je continuais de me demander. Combien de temps as-tu attendu que j'ouvres les yeux ? Combien de temps, Iruka, as-tu attendu ce jour chaotique, ce jour fatal ? Le jour où tout s'est éclairci … le jour où j'ai compris._ "

* * *

Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle aventure de Kakashi et Iruka !

Merci à tous pour votre lecture. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Ça change un peu du TOME 1 car clairement Kakashi n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme dans ce prologue. Vous en apprendrez déjà bien plus au chapitre 1.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui m'écrivent ! Vous êtes géniaux !

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 1 !

Andywhou


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : la raison et la colère**

"- Est-ce que tu es encore en colère ?"

Je venais de lâcher cette question sans introduction, ni tact alors qu'un soir, nous étions Iruka et moi en train de marcher tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, le village caché de la feuille. Nous marchions côte à côte. Nos bras et nos épaules s'effleuraient de temps en temps, relatant la preuve irréfutable de notre secrète proximité qui me donnait toujours l'impression que c'était écrit sur nos front que nous étions intime. Comme si c'était écrit : "je couche avec lui" avec une grosse flèche pointant l'autre. Nous étions toujours l'un trop près de l'autre, comme si inconsciemment, nous avions peur qu'à tout moment l'on puisse être séparer. Nous marchions toujours dans les mêmes pas, au même rythme, toujours nos mains dans nos poches avec nonchalance et calme.

Nous marchions sur la route du restaurant dans lequel nous étions sur le point de rejoindre nos amis ninjas pour dîner ensemble.

Iruka ne sembla pas surpris, habitué à mes phrases sorties de nulle part, sans contexte, ni clarté et comme à notre habitude, il m'emmena à m'expliquer plus clairement :

"- En colère ? à quel sujet ? Je ne crois pas que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me mettre en colère contre _toi_ Kakashi."

Il était vrai que cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'Iruka et moi-même nous fréquentions. Et nous avions repris nos habitudes au village depuis notre retour de mission de sauvetage de notre élève commun Sasuke. En effet, Tsunade nous avait envoyé récupérer le jeune Uchiha le lendemain de sa fuite afin de l'empêcher de se rallier à Orochimaru. Mais notre mission avait échouée. Depuis tout ce temps, nous n'avions jamais vraiment reparlé de mon élève taciturne, ni de l'issue de cette mission. Jusqu'à aujourd"hui.

Ces derniers temps, je partais souvent à la recherche d'informations concernant l'Akatsuki, pour des missions d'infiltration ou de pistage et Iruka lui, était toujours très occupé par son poste de professeur de l'académie et ses heures au bureau des missions. Ce qui était pratique, car son poste au bureau des missions lui permettait toujours de savoir où j'étais affecté et pour combien de temps, ce qui faisait que je n'avais pas besoin de le tenir au courant pour qu'il sache où j'étais et pour quelles raisons. De plus, le fait qu'il soit au courant de la plupart de mes missions faisait que nous pouvions en parler ensemble. Et cela représentait pour moi un grand soulagement. Je n'étais jamais aussi bavard que lorsque l'on bavassait ensemble à propos de stratégies, de tactiques, d'entraînement et de techniques. Nous passions d'ailleurs de bons moments à s'entraîner ensemble dès qu'un peu de temps nous était offert.

De plus, Iruka était vraiment quelqu'un de facile à vivre et qui vivaient et comprenaient les risques et responsabilités de notre métier. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais vu Iruka s'énerver pour quelconques raisons. Il était toujours le talentueux génie de l'émotion. Il était d'ailleurs souvent appelé pour des missions de médiations et d'ambassade pour d'autres villages cachés car Tsunade lui faisait une confiance aveugle.

Donc, pour tout dire on ne se voyait que très peu mais chaque moment ensemble était précieux pour moi, il était un peu ma soupape. Pour autant, nous avions des amis, communs pour certains qui plus est, et nous ne voulions pas sacrifier nos amitiés à cause de notre relation privilégiée. Nous jouions donc le jeu des "amis" proches, lorsque nous étions accompagnés, seulement pas un seul geste intime n'était démontré lors de nos sorties. Nous n'en avions jamais vraiment parlé ensemble mais c'était d'un accord silencieux que les choses s'étaient faites.

Non vraiment, notre relation ne laissait jamais la colère montrer le bout de son nez et d'ailleurs nous nous voyons si peu que nous n'avions pas le temps.

Pourtant, de mon côté, je n'avais jamais oublié ses paroles lors de notre fuite du repaire d'Orochimaru lors de l'échec de cette mission. Ce jour là, Sasuke avait refusé de nous suivre et cela, en mettant gravement en danger son maître sensei de l'académie des ninjas. Iruka avait été grièvement blessé et j'avais choisi de faire échouer la mission et sauver Iruka plutôt que de perdre un équipier et prendre l'opportunité de sauver Sasuke par la force.

Iruka m'avait gravement asséner d'une colère foudroyante et d'une rancoeur sans nom lorsque je l'avais sauvé et pris la fuite du repaire d'Orochimaru, laissant notre ancien élève aux griffes du monstre serpent. Mais j'avais tenu et j'avais sauvé Iruka. Je l'avais ramené au village. Depuis, nous avions entamé une relation intime et passionnée mais pour autant ses paroles prononcées à l'abri des rochers de la vallée de la fin, ne m'avait jamais vraiment quittées.

Je ne lui en voulais absolument pas d'avoir été honnête non, mais je m'en voulais toujours à moi même. Même après une année, le traumatisme qu'avait causé cette mission n'avait pas disparu. Je ressentais toujours la culpabilité me ronger quand je repensais à Sasuke et au déroulement de cette mission. Pourtant, je n'osais pas vraiment en parler avec Iruka car nous avions depuis cette proximité et cette intimité qui m'était chère mais je n'avais jamais eus le fin mot de ses pensées concernant l'issue de la mission. J'avais brouillé les pistes de sa colère lorsque je l'avais délibérément embrassé, ne sachant plus comment lui dire que j'avais besoin qu'il soit vivant.

Et là, sur la route, j'étais à nouveau en train d'y réfléchir et, nous étions tous les deux de repos, je repartais demain en mission d'infiltration, et c'était sorti tout seul.

Après m'être accordé un long moment de réflexion, je lui répondais enfin :

" - Je parle de notre mission concernant Sasuke et notre échange à la vallée de la fin, après notre fuite."

" - Je vois." Répondit-il. Il tourna la tête vers moi pour m'observer et ajouta. "On risque d'arriver en retard au restaurant mais … allons nous asseoir quelques minutes. "

Il passa devant la devanture du restaurant et je le suivais. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au banc que nous avions en commun. En effet, ce banc se trouvait dans le parc de Konoha, devant mon arbre préféré où je m'installais lorsque j'avais le temps de lire et où nous avions pour la première fois vraiment discuté ensemble avec Iruka, il y a maintenant facilement quatre ans.

A l'époque, celui-ci connaissait des difficultés avec la furie de Naruto âgé de 10 ans à l'époque. Iruka s'était retrouvé à réfléchir sur ce banc et m'avait dérangé en pleine lecture. Déjà à l'époque, Iruka avait déjà fait flancher mes habitudes car à la vue de son minois inquiet, je lui avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas après, bien sûr, l'avoir rouspété de m'avoir dérangé. Depuis ce jour, nous avions ce point en commun : un élève genin, fichtrement agaçant mais terriblement attachant.

Iruka s'assit sur le banc et je m'installais à ses côtés. Il essaya de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère et briser le silence :

"- Je crois que c'est bien la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai autant dégoupillé n'est-ce pas ?"

Je le regardais fixement, me plongeant dans son regard chaleureux. Ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre, attendant patiemment. N'osant ni rire, ni parler, ni sourire. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment formuler ne serait-ce qu'une phrase cohérente. J'étais tellement mauvais quand il s'agissait de m'ouvrir aux autres. Heureusement, Iruka était habitué et avait lui même un certain talent pour dire les choses. Il décida donc de laisser tomber l'humour et déclara :

"- Je suis désolé Kakashi, je ne savais pas que ça t'avais autant blessé. Tu n'en as jamais reparlé depuis et, enfin … bon ... j'étais sous le choc ce jour là. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour le ninja que tu es et je sais que tu as des responsabilités et que tu as beaucoup de poids sur les épaules. Je regrette de t'avoir dit tout ça. Je respecte ton choix."

Je baissais la tête, déçu. Il s'excusait ? Mais pourquoi diable s'excusait-il ?

"- Iruka …" Je soufflais.

"- Oui." Répondit-il.

"- Tu es un idiot." J'annonçais avec brusquerie en relevant la tête.

Il faillit s'étouffer dans sa surprise, face à ma tranchante honnêteté.

"- Pardon ? " Me demanda-t-il.

J'expliquais avec un calme et une logique implacable :

"- Pourquoi tu t'excuserais? C'est parce que l'on couche ensemble ? Je crois que l'on est bien assez proche pour s'éviter ça non ? Tu as peur que je coupe nos relations intimes et que je te laisse tomber si tu es honnête ? C'est ça ? Sinon je vois pas pourquoi tu viens de débiter de telles conneries. "

Iruka me toisait, un peu surpris, semblant réfléchir intensément à la réaction qu'il devrait adopter. Déception, tristesse, dépit, colère ? Non rien de tout cela ne passa sur son visage.

Il me connaissait bien l'animal. Il savait que je pouvais être cru et direct. Et il avait toujours pris la peine de me remettre dans le droit chemin, jamais il ne m'avait dit de tels mots de ce genre, jamais d'excuses, jamais de passe droit. Il avait des principes et ne les brisait jamais.

C'est ce que j'appréciais chez lui. Pour lui, je n'étais pas Kakashi, ninja de légende, haut gradé, ancien ANBU et capitaine d'équipe. J'étais son égal. Il avait bien assez de confiance en lui pour ne pas se sentir au dessous de moi. Si je l'emmerdais, il me le disait avec force et franchise, souvent dans le plus grand des calmes. Et c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui.

Les autres avaient toujours cette appréhension envers moi, ces regards longs et critiques, plein de dédain. Sinon, à l'inverse, ils se mettaient à mes pieds de suite, du fait de mon rang et de ma réputation. Même certains de nos amis n'osaient jamais trop me contrarier tellement je semblais instable et détaché. Je n'avais que très peu de stimulation intéressante en terme de relation sociale face à tous ces gens du village et c'était principalement pour cela que je me réfugiais toujours dans la lecture. Iruka, lui, il n'était pas comme cela. Mais ce soir, il venait de me sortir un ramassis de conneries toutes droit sorties du paradis de la bêtise.

Il se contenta de relever un sourcil inquisiteur, peut-être un peu piqué à vif après réflexion car je n'avais pas retenu mes mots :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Demanda t-il, gardant son calme.

Je rebondissais sur ces paroles, en y mettant un peu trop le ton. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages à cette heure-ci :

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Que tu es désolé, que tu regrettes tes paroles ? Tu avais raison et c'est tout. Je ne garde qu'une piètre estime de moi-même sur la fin de cette mission malgré le fait que j'assume pleinement le choix de t'avoir sauvé mais cela ne pardonne rien. Je n'ai pas fait honneur à mes responsabilités ce soir là et j'ai échoué. Et le fait que nous couchons ensemble n'enlève rien à cela. "

Iruka se leva du banc et s'installa en face de moi, les sourcils rehaussés, le ton sec mais pas aussi élevé que moi :

"- Je vais passer sur le fait que tu viens délibérément de dénigrer la partie finale de notre dispute ce jour là, sans oublier le fait que j'étais blessé et que tu venais de me sauver la vie… en bref, mettons de côté tous les sentiments paradoxaux qui nous ont traversés. "

Il fit un pause pour reprendre son souffle, me regardant d'un regard sévère, préparant la suite de sa réponse :

"- Mais je vais quand même te répondre une chose qu'il va bien falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête Kakashi. Et là, tu ne viendras plus me dire que je te sors des conneries. Si on couche ensemble depuis ce jour, ce n'est pas parce que tu as échoué ta mission. Non. C'est simplement parce que tu es brisé, cassé, en mille morceaux et que la seule personne qui arrive à t'atteindre et te soulager : c'est _moi_. L'issue de cette mission n'a plus rien à voir avec Sasuke car tu étais déjà complètement terrassé par la culpabilité à cause de tous les gens que tu as pu perdre. Ce soir là, tu as fais un choix et_ tu m'as choisi moi_. Moi, car je te fais du bien et pour cela tu as préféré sacrifier ta mission, sacrifier le sauvetage de ton élève. C'était purement _égoïste_ de ta part mais c'était ton choix et j'ai fais avec. Et je le maintiens, oui, je suis désolé car j'éprouve moi aussi des regrets à t'avoir parlé comme cela ce soir là, car avant notre premier baiser je n'avais pas toutes les informations te concernant, donc je ne pouvais pas parler en connaissance de cause. Si j'avais eu toutes les informations, j'aurais peut-être agi différemment. Je prends ma part de culpabilité. Donc pour finir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me demander à moi si je suis toujours en colère ? Car la personne qui est en colère ici, _c'est toi_. Et même si tu me réponds que je te dis des conneries tu sais très bien qu'à la fin tu auras besoin de l'entendre car tu es incapable de _rédemption_."

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et partit, me laissant planté là, comme un idiot.

* * *

* passe la tête*

Alors ?

*se triture les doigts*

Ça vous a plu ?

A bientôt pour la suite. Merci pour vos votes, favoris et pour les reviews.

Andywhou


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : imposture à déclarer**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis notre échange et il faisait maintenant nuit noire. J'attendais, en bas de l'immeuble d'Iruka Umino, qu'il rentre chez lui, adossé au mur.

Je n'avais finalement pas eu envie de les rejoindre au restaurant. Je savais qu'ils ne m'en voudraient pas, ils avaient l'habitude. J'avais besoin de prendre du temps pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce que m'avait dit mon ami brun.

Je l'avais mérité cette longue tirade de franchise bien aiguisée. Iruka jouait dans cette cours là, la cours des mots bien tranchants. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, je lui avais reproché de s'être adouci. J'avais été reçu. J'avais eu mon compte.

Je savais très bien que j'étais difficile à vivre, que j'étais tout l'inverse de ce cher Iruka. Je l'avais toujours su. Je portais sur moi tout le package du héros mystérieux, arrogant et fier qui se permet toutes les disgrâces et qui sait très bien qu'on lui pardonnera parce qu'il est exceptionnellement talentueux, puissant et beau par dessus le marché. J'étais un vrai imposteur. Même Tsunade avait du mal à me tenir tête.

Si les gens savaient vraiment qui j'étais au fond, ils ne m'accorderaient plus toute cette réputation et ce crédit qui faisait la légende du célèbre ninja copieur, le ninja aux mille techniques. C'était comme si je portais une auréole divine qui trônait fièrement sur ma tête me désignant de ce fait, comme l'un des meilleurs ninja de ma génération. Mais en réalité, je me fichais bien des autres, je voulais juste qu'Iruka continue de m'accorder ses faveurs car il était le seul à me faire me sentir bien et à ce que j'avais pu entendre ce soir, il le savait aussi.

_C'était un fait, mes idées noires étaient bien revenues._ Elles m'avaient quittés durant quelques temps, lorsque j'avais commencé à entraîner l'équipe 7 et que j'avais quitté l'ANBU mais dorénavant, j'étais redevenu cet homme froid et distant. Et je savais bien que toute cette faiblesse était dûe au départ de Sasuke, il y a maintenant plus d'un an.

Il n'y avait qu'Iruka qui me permettait de sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Je me plongeais complètement dans le plaisir de cette relation intime avec lui. Durant cette année, il était le seul à me tenir debout, et clairement maintenant, il en avait assez. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dégrader toute chose positive dans ma vie. Toute ma vie n'était qu'une succession d'erreurs et je n'avais aucune idée de comment rétablir le juste cours des choses, me contentant de subir.

J'attendais donc avec impatience qu'il rentre de ce foutu restaurant. Sans oublier que je repartais à l'aube en mission. Je devais rejoindre Jiraya, qui était occupé à voyager avec Naruto pour l'entraîner à devenir plus puissant, et il devait me donner des informations concernant l'Akatsuki, qu'il s'affairait à espionner grâce à ses contacts. A partir de là, il me faudrait suivre leur piste pour savoir où ils se dirigerait prochainement. Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça sans avoir réglé le problème avec Iruka. De plus, qui savait quand je serais de retour ?

Je voulais que l'on règle la seule chose sur laquelle avec Iruka nous ne ne pourrions jamais être d'accord et le sujet de cette dispute était le parfait exemple du paradoxe qui nous concernait.

Nous fonctionnions pourtant bien ensemble, dans la vie de tous les jours. Nous pouvions nous enorgueillir de cette relation passionnée et complice. Mais nous n'en restions pas moins des ninjas de Konoha, avec une épée sur le dessus de la tête, la mort pouvant tout arrêter à chaque nouvelle mission donnée, la possibilité de perdre à nouveau un être cher, la pression et la culpabilité d'avoir tué des gens… C'était notre lot, à nous les shinobis.

Surtout en ce moment, avec l'Akatsuki qui avaient commencé à rechercher les neufs démons à queues et leur réceptacle. Je pouvais en dire quelque chose, je partais très souvent en mission pour les surveiller étant le ninja de pistage le plus talentueux de Konoha grâce à l'Escouade des Crocs Traqueurs.

Bref, nous vivions tous les deux en harmonie, conscient de la vie que l'on menait, des risques que l'on prenait à se rapprocher intimement et de la possibilité de se perdre à tout moment. Je me laissais donc vivre avec le ninja brun malgré le fait que nous soyons profondément différent.

Iruka avait cette vision très pure et claire de la vie. Cette vision qui faisait qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant et donner le meilleur de nous même aux autres car justement, il ne fallait pas avoir peur de partir s'il s'agissait de mourir pour sauver la vie d'un être cher. Il était un martyr né. Ce qui faisait que s'attacher à lui faisait naître d'un côté, la chance d'être aimé avec force et chaleur mais d'un autre la crainte qu'à tout moment il soit prêt à se sacrifier pour n'importe quel passant. Il n'avait aucune notion de défense propre et de sauvegarde de soi. Je me demandais souvent d'où venait ce trait de la personnalité d'Iruka. Après tout, il était le poulain du Hokage 3eme du nom et il était vrai que le clan Sarutobi était connu pour rassembler les gens sous un même emblème et offrir une amitié et un amour sans limite aux autres. Je pensais qu'Iruka avait été éduqué dans la même étoffe. Ce qui expliquait par essaimage, le caractère de Naruto qui était fondu dans le même moule. C'était fou ce que pouvait faire le pouvoir des sentiments à certains humains. Iruka en était même rendu à parfaitement les maîtriser, comprenant tout ce qui se passait en lui avec une facilité flippante.

Pour ma part, j'étais tout l'inverse. Sentiments et émotions étaient mes pires ennemis. Je les chassais comme la peste. Ayant perdu mon père injustement très tôt, puis mes meilleurs amis, je ne m'étais jamais dévier d'un objectif simple : devenir le meilleur, le plus fort et le plus puissant des ninjas. Trait de caractère plutôt hérité de Minato Namikaze, le 4eme Hokage. Le plus puissant Hokage que Konoha n'ait jamais ce fait, étant talentueux de naissance, je m'étais retrouvé dans les forces spéciales très jeunes et n'ayant appris qu'à refouler mes sentiments et mes émotions, je ne pris jamais la peine d'essayer de les comprendre. Pensant plutôt, que si je voulais être le meilleur, il me suffisait simplement de les supprimer. Je pensais que cela m'offrirait la chance de ne plus prendre le risque d'être déçu de la perte d'un nouvel être cher et de ce fait, je ne me mettais aucunes barrières lors de mes missions. Cela avait marché ... un temps. J'étais, maintenant, du haut de mes 27 ans, reconnu partout dans le monde des ninjas, parfois même appelé le fratricide. Je n'avais peur de rien. Je tuais de sang-froid et encore rien ni personne n'avait jamais pu m'arrêter. J'étais le célèbre Ninja copieur de Konoha.

Et même si Iruka m'adoucissait et me soulageait, cela ne changerait jamais vraiment.

J'avais bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire lors de sa tirade, je lui accorderais volontiers raison mais ça ne changeait rien au problème de fond. Jamais je ne pourrais changer la personne que j'étais. J'avais grandi comme ça, orphelin, solitaire et grand amoureux des règles et des lois. J'avais beau faire des efforts, jamais je ne pourrais lui offrir de vivre avec quelqu'un capable d'aimer d'une manière juste et saine. Car j'étais le résultat de la haine et de la mort, d'un cercle vicieux qui ne s'arrêtait jamais lorsque l'on était un ninja exceptionnel comme je l'étais.

La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais sûr de pouvoir être doué dans notre relation, c'était sur le fait que jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Que l'on soit ami ou amant, rien ne changerait plus jamais cela pour moi. Même s'il me repoussait, même s'il me détestait, jamais je ne cesserais de prendre soin de lui. Le soir de notre mission de sauvetage, j'avais pris une décision : le sauver. Et cette mission que je m'octroyais durerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour moi. Car Iruka avait été capable un jour de se sacrifier pour moi, liant sans s'en rendre compte son destin au , malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pouvais pas le protéger de moi-même. Mais ne pouvant pas me résoudre à m'éloigner de lui, je me retrouvais dans ce cercle vicieux des sentiments. Et j'avais beau faire des efforts, je restais toujours cet idiot incapable de gérer ses sentiments où même les avouer.

Jamais nous ne pourrions nous entendre sur ce point. Il me restait maintenant à savoir si Iruka pouvait ou non vivre avec. D'où la raison de ma présence ce soir devant son immeuble.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et le sharingan me permit de savoir que c'était celui que j'attendais. Quand il m'aperçut, il ne s'arrêta qu'une paire de seconde pour me toiser puis entama la montée de son escalier en silence pour rejoindre le palier de son appartement.

Je le suivais donc et il ne m'arrêta pas.

Je posais encore une fois ma question de but en blanc :

"- Quand est-ce que tu as _compris_ tout ça ?"

Nous entrions dans son appartement et même s'il ne m'y invitait pas. Je le suivais. Il ne m'en empêcha toujours pas. Une fois la lumière de son appartement allumée, j'attendis au milieu de la seule pièce de son logis. Il se retourna vers moi pour répondre, malgré le fait que rien dans ma question, n'aurait pu lui laisser comprendre de quoi je parlais, mais Iruka comprenait toujours ce que je disais. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait. Je parlais bien évidemment de la longue tirade qui m'avait cloué le bec un peu plus tôt.

"- Ça fait longtemps maintenant que j'ai compris " Il souffla. "Je te pratique depuis longtemps Kakashi…" Il souffla une seconde fois puis s'expliqua. "Après notre fuite, quand nous étions à la vallée de la fin. Lorsque tu n'as plus su expliquer tes pensées par la parole et que tu m'as embrassé. J'ai compris la plus grosse partie du problème qui t'habite depuis si longtemps."

Il n'ajouta plus rien. Je baissais la tête complètement bloqué et terrassé par la justesse et la véracité de ses paroles. J'annonçais simplement, :

"- Bien. "

Iruka, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et me fixait. Il ajouta :

"- Tu as d'autres questions ?-"

"- Non. "

Je répondais calmement, toujours sans bouger, le regard rivé au sol, réfléchissant à sa perspicacité et au fait qu'il semblait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Comment avait-il pu comprendre tout cela ? Alors que je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir bien compris moi-même. Il me dérangea dans mes pensées :

"- Très bien. Alors fiche le camp de chez moi. " Déclara-t-il froidement.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je sais, c'est très vilain ce que j'ai fait. Couper à ce moment là, c'est pas cool ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix car sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long. :)

Donc maintenant que l'imposture est déclarée, nous pourrons ensuite déplorer les dégâts. Pour cela, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

Bien entendu, je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.

Merci pour vos lectures, vos follow et vos favoris !

MERCI pour votre fidélité.

A bientôt,

Andywhou


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : imposture à déplorer**

_"- Très bien. Alors fiche le camp de chez moi. " Déclara-t-il froidement._

Je relevais soudain la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas ses paroles. Sans plus un mot ni un regard, il passa devant moi pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Mon corps réagit sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et dans un claquement, j'attrapais son bras pour l'arrêter et le tourner vers moi pour qu'il me regarde. Il m'asséna d'un regard noir.

"- T'es sérieux ?" Je demandais, plus blessé que ce que je n'aurais souhaité lui laisser voir.

"- Tu voulais une réponse à ta question. Je te l'ai donné. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire."

Juste au moment où il avait totalement compris l'entièreté de ma personne, il cassait donc nos liens ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je sentis un vent d'angoisse se manifester en moi mais je le repoussais avec force. Ca manquait terriblement de sens. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

"- A quoi tu joues Iruka ?" Je demandais en cherchant dans ses yeux la réponse à ma question.

"- Je ne joues pas." Répondit-il, très sérieux.

"- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"- Car c'est ce que tu me demandes Kakashi." Il fit une pause pour ensuite s'expliquer, voyant que j'en attendais plus. "Tu es comme ça. Toujours dans le rapport de force, de compétition. Ca t'animes et ça t'attires. Tu me poses une question qui sort de nulle part et tu attends de moi que je réponde à la question et que je comprennes. Juste après, tu me traites d'idiot. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse avec toi car tu as besoin de te retrouver acculé pour réussir à parler. C'est toujours le même processus. Alors je fais ce que tu me demandes, je te mets au pied du mur. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le. Sinon tu sors de chez moi."

Il dégagea son bras de mon étreinte sur lui, le regard menaçant.

Iruka n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait appelé de dominant, il se fichait habituellement de ce genre de rapport de force. Jamais, il n'avait tenté de prendre le pas sur moi. Jamais il ne m'avait poussé dans mes retranchements. Il avait toujours fait en sorte d'ignorer mes sarcasmes, ignorer mes silences, ignorer tout ce qui faisait que j'était nul en relation humaine. Mais ce soir, il avait apparemment décidé qu'il était trop tendre avec moi. En effet, je lui avait reproché de s'être adouci car nous couchions ensemble et je l'avais traité d'idiot.

Il fallait dire que le maître éducateur avait du caractère et bien assez de fierté pour deux.

Je l'avais bien compris au fur et à mesure de notre relation. Et ce soir, clairement, il ne comptait pas me laisser m'en sortir si facilement après ce que je lui avais fait subir plus tôt.

Moi aussi, j'avais ma fierté et mon orgueil mais j'étais bien forcé de comprendre qu'Iruka avait lui même ses limites. Et que cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer mon comportement indécent. Pas sur ce sujet en tout cas.

Je regrettais que la tension soit montée trop vite. Je baissais soudain les armes. Je n'avais pas envie que cette discorde aille plus loin.

"- Iruka, c'est moi l'idiot."Je lâchais soudain. "Je ne veux pas partir ... je ... je"

Je bégayais misérablement en essayant de lui dire que je n'aimais pas la tournure de notre conversation mais j'avais beau essayer d'exprimer ce que j'avais sur le coeur, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Seulement rien que le début de ma phrase semblait l'avoir sérieusement étonné. La surprise se manifesta sur son visage tandis que je l'approchais de moi pour poser mes mains sur ses reins et ma tête sur son épaule. Il se laissa faire, complètement ahuris. J'engouffrais mes mains sous son pull pour caresser son dos et ses omoplates saillants. Je sentis un frisson lui parcourir le dos sous mes doigts. J'avais toujours été meilleur pour m'exprimer avec des gestes qu'avec des paroles et je savais que c'était la seule manière de le faire plier.

Seulement, il se reprit vite et se détacha de moi pour remettre un espace raisonnable entre nous.

"- Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à comprendre ?" Demanda t-il. "C'est pourtant simple. Combien de temps comptes-tu vivre avec ta culpabilité ? Tu y as déjà consacré toute une vie... et malgré toutes tes avancées, à chaque fois, tu sembles refaire un pas en arrière. Comme si tu craignais que de bonnes choses puissent enfin t'arriver ..."

Je soufflais et passais une main sur mon visage avant de répondre :

"- C'est mon destin. Je me retrouve toujours confronté à des situations comme celle que nous avons vécu ensemble... C'est mon lot, c'est tout. C'est aux autres que les choses bien arrivent, pas à moi. "

"- Mais Kakashi, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu mérites autant que les autres d'être heureux. Tu es exceptionnel et tu ..."

Je grognais à sa réplique, le coupant, déjà las de la tournure de cette conversation :

"- Tout le monde est exceptionnel Iruka ..."

Il ajouta plus froidement cette fois, agacé :

"- Autrement dit personne ne l'est, c'est ça ?" Il fit une pause attendant de voir ma réaction. N'en ayant aucune à lui offrir, il reprit. "J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses voir l'image que tu renvois aux autres. Tu sembles constamment pris dans un brouillard qui déforme complètement ta vision de toi même, pensant que tu es un homme froid, mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas toi."

"- Iruka, je suis comme ça. C'est tout. Ce doit être notre rapprochement qui te fait dire ça. Je donne le change et je sais que j'ai l'apparence du mec parfait. Tout t'attires chez moi... mon corps, mon visage, mon attitude, mon statut, je le sais bien... Mais je ne suis pas vraiment cette personne, c'est une imposture. "

Cette fois, il leva vraiment le ton, perdant son légendaire calme :

"- Tu dis ça car tu as peur d'être blessé c'est tout. Et puis, comment peux-tu penser à ma place ? Tu n'en sais rien de ce que notre rapprochement peut me faire dire ou non. Tu te montres comme un homme sans failles et sans sentiments alors que tu es bouleversé de tout ce qui peut se passer en toi. Si j'avais tort, la preuve en serait que tu ne m'aurais jamais laisser t'approcher. Je vais devoir te rappeler que c'est toi qui a initié cette relation Kakashi... et ce soir tu viens me dire que tout en toi est attirant et que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu te comprennes toi même. "

"- Je ne peux rien y faire Iruka." Je rétorquais les dents serrées.

Et c'était vrai. Je n'y pouvais rien. Je ne changerais pas. Comment pourrais-je changer du tout au tout ? Il semblait me demander de comprendre des choses qui n'avaient pas la possibilité d'être comprises. Il mélangeait tout. Il me pensait certainement capable de choses qui étaient clairement inenvisageables pour moi. Rien ne pourrait changer mon destin. J'étais celui qui portait tout ce talent, toute cette responsabilité. Mais je restais aussi celui était condamné à voir les autres partir. Mon père, mes meilleurs amis, mes élèves... Sasuke. Tout n'était qu'une suite logique d'erreur de ma part et pour la plupart c'était par ma faute.

Il demanda soudain, comme s'il avait pu lire mes pensées :

"- C'est encore à cause de Sasuke hein ?"

Je ne répondais pas, bloqué, le regard implorant.

Il se recula, fit une grimace de douleur puis mit ses mains en avant, semblant ne plus vouloir parler de ça plus longtemps :

"- Très bien. Tu ... Tu sais très bien qui je suis... et je sais très bien qui tu es Kakashi. Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de se jouer des scènes mélodramatiques. J'ai mon point de vue et tu as le tien. Rien de ce que l'on pourra dire ne changera ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas même si l'on est pas d'accord. Nous avons tous les deux une part de responsabilité. Je ne te demanderais jamais de prendre sur toi et toi seul le fait que nous avons abandonné Sasuke."

Ma vieille amie la culpabilité avait refait surface et je me reculais d'un pas, le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'étais pétrifié. Il ne prit pas la peine cette fois de parler pour moi ou de lire dans mon cœur. Il baissa la tête et d'une voix peinée ajouta fatalement :

"- Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses que je serais prêt à faire pour toi Kakashi. Je pense que ça me fait autant peur qu'à toi d'ailleurs... de voir que tu as autant d'importance pour moi. Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer dans cette voie car si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce que je te dis, c'est que notre situation n'est pas bénéfique pour toi. Même si à l'instant présent, ça va te paraître injuste,_ je suis prêt à attendre que tu comprennes_, même si cela veut dire prendre le risque de te perdre."

Mon cœur se fendilla à ses paroles, mais je l'ignorais. Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Toutes ces paroles n'ont aucun sens pour moi."

Ma voix était sèche et rauque. Mon œil visible devait probablement laisser voir une lueur de folie.

"- Kakashi, tu es libre. Je te libère de notre relation. Nous ne sommes plus rien. Même plus amis à partir de maintenant. Ne te préoccupe plus de moi. Reprends ta vie, là tu l'avais laissé depuis notre mission de sauvetage. "

A l'entente de cet ultimatum qui me tombait dessus, j'avais subitement beaucoup de choses à dire. Énormément même. Tellement que toutes mes paroles commencèrent à affluer dans ma tête dans un raffut terrible et un bordel monstre. J'avais envie de lui dire, même de hurler, de lui hurler qu'il disait n'importe quoi ! Je voulais lui poser mille questions sur le choix qu'il venait de faire. Lui demander comment il pouvait dire ça avec tant de calme, comment il pouvait rester impassible ? Alors qu'en moi la guerre était maintenant déclarée, qu'un effroyable orage était en train de tout dévaster. J'avais envie de lui expliquer. Lui dire que rien ne changerait et que s'il voulait se débarrasser de moi, il n'avait pas à s'en justifier de cette manière. Que de toute façon, ça n'arrangeait rien de nous séparer pour essayer de me faire comprendre quoi que ce soit. L'injustice me terrassait l'esprit, me tordait le ventre.

Il venait à nouveau de me refaire le coup des ramassis de conneries d'Iruka Umino !

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, tout cela pour que ça s'arrête maintenant et comme ça ! Je savais que ça allait mal terminé lorsque j'avais posé cette question. Pourquoi l'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je lui demande s'il était en colère ? Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour finalement poser cette foutue question maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Et surtout mais surtout, pourquoi rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Pourquoi fallait-il que je ne puisse rien y faire ? J'en étais rendu à le regarder laisser s'échapper de mes doigts, sans bouger, sans rien faire. Nos deux cœurs se disant "Au revoir et à plus ! Merci pour la balade hein ? C'était sympa ..."

Les dernières phrases qu'il avait prononcé résonnèrent soudain plus fort dans ma tête avec de l'écho. Et avec fulgurance, tout ce que j'avais envie de lui dire me brûla le corps entièrement, déversant une douleur lancinante qui arriva jusqu'à mon cœur avec puissance. Comme si le regret et la rancœur s'emparaient de tout mon être.

De ce fait, simplement acteur de mes mouvements, je me voyais donc tourner les talons, alors que ma tête elle, n'avait rien commandé comme geste à mon corps, n'accordant plus un seul regard à Iruka. Je me concentrais pour ne pas faillir et exploser de colère avant d'avoir mis le plus de distance possible entre sa porte et ma personne. Alors que je sentais que j'aurais été capable de tout casser sur mon passage. Tout son appartement, sa vaisselle, ses meubles et ses stupides cadres photos qui démontraient qu'Iruka Umino était capable d'aimer très fort mais aussi de briser les liens qui le tenaient s'il en ressentait le besoin. J'étais fou de rage !

J'arrivais, sans me rendre compte de l'endroit où mes pas me menaient, au monument aux morts. Je supposais que l'habitude m'avait guidé automatiquement ici, tellement j'y venais souvent. Mon regard vide se posa sur les noms que j'avais déjà lu des milliers de fois sur la grande pierre tombale. J'aurais été incapable de dire s'il y avait du monde autour de moi tellement mon corps et ma tête étaient en proie à un énorme ouragan d'émotions. Je ne voulais plus grand chose, je voulais juste appuyer sur pause. Car je ne faisais rien de ce que j'aurais souhaité faire. J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de choses... mais je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne savais pas le faire. Peut-être que si j'avais crié ? Non plus, je ne criais presque jamais. J'attrapais soudain mes cheveux de mes doigts, effectuant une pression salvatrice sur mon crâne. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il passait en moi, sans vraiment réussir. La sensation de vouloir m'arracher le cœur me reprit à nouveau et je ressentis prestement le besoin que tout cela cesse. J'avais l'impression que si l'emplacement de celui-ci fut vide, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus de problèmes, plus de douleur, plus de colère, plus rien de gênant. Les dégâts étaient faits.

Il avait tort, m'acculer ne changeait rien. Ça ne me libérait pas de mes difficultés à parler.

Il m'avait juste achevé. Je n'avais maintenant qu'à ajouter tous ses nouveaux regrets à ma liste déjà bien longue. L'accumulation des erreurs de ma vie continuait encore et toujours de s'allonger. Plus jamais Iruka. Plus jamais je ne te traiterais d'idiot.

J'étais en colère contre lui, mais encore plus contre moi. Comment avais-je pu partir sans rien dire ? Comment était-ce possible qu'encore une fois la seule chose qui fonctionnait dans ma vie devait finir en miette ?

J'avais envie de rebrousser chemin et de repartir chez lui. J'aurais aimé lui dire que j'avais toujours besoin de lui. J'aurais aimé lui montrer que j'étais reconnaissant de tout l'amour qu'il m'avait porté et m'avait offert sans limite depuis cette année. Que j'étais reconnaissant qu'il n'ait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait car pour moi ça aurait été trop compliqué d'y répondre avec autant de facilité que lui. Que j'étais reconnaissant qu'il me laisse souvent dans le silence, en comprenant ce que je voulais dire sans que je n'ai rien à dire. Mais plus que tout, j'étais reconnaissant qu'il ait pansé avec soin toutes les blessures de mon cœur pendant ces long mois. Peut-être que si je faisais demi tour et que je lui disais tout cela, il changerait d'avis ? Mais encore une fois, je n'y arrivais pas.

Preuve irréfutable que Kakashi Hatake n'était qu'une imposture.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici donc le chapitre 3 !

Habituellement, je ne vous embête pas avec les commentaires mais là si vous pouviez prendre le temps de mettre un petit mot, ce serait chouette ! Ecrire des histoire cela prends beaucoup de temps et c'est vraiment hyper motivant de recevoir des remarques et encouragements.

De plus, je sais que vous lisez car j'ai beaucoup de vues sur cette histoires. ;)

Alors ne vous retenez plus !

Merci pour vos lectures et votre fidélité !

A Bientôt pour la suite ! Bises

Andywhou0


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : déchéance programmée**

Cela faisait longtemps que j'étais assis dans mon appartement. Je ne savais plus exactement combien de temps précisément. Assis contre le mur, en face de ma fenêtre, le regard voilé et vide, fixé sur la pleine lune de cette nuit froide. Je me concentrais sur le rythme de ma respiration. Seulement ma respiration et rien d'autre. Je m'attellais avec rigueur à inspirer puis à expirer.

Mon corps était engourdi et des milliers de fourmis le traversaient avec inconfort. Pour autant, je ne bougeais pas. Pas vraiment intéressé à répondre aux besoins primaires de celui-ci. Je préférais rester dans la douleur ankylosée. J'avais l'habitude. La douleur était mon amie et je savais l'apaiser quand elle faisait trop de bruit.

C'était fait. J'avais fais en sorte de calmer la tempête qui m'avait terrassé ce soir. J'avais appuyé sur pause. Je me retrouvais avec complaisance dans la pétrification et le silence si chers à mon bien-être. Clairement, ça ne faisait plus mal, ça ne me dérangeait plus.

Je ne voulais pas passer par toutes les étapes de la colère, le déni, la douleur, la tristesse … C'était simple, je ne voulais pas guérir, je ne voulais pas entendre les sempiternelles questions de mes proches. Les "que se passe t-il Kakashi ?" de Kurenaï , "tu m'as l'air fatigué dis donc ?" de Gaï, les " on ne t'entends pas en ce moment..." d'Asuma. Ils étaient mes amis les plus proches mais j'étais un solitaire dans le fond. Et ce, depuis toujours. Je ne discutais pas de ma tristesse et de mes déceptions. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui j'en parlais et maintenant je revenais aux basiques. Ils allaient me poser des questions pour rien. Car je ne pourrais jamais leur donner une raison valable de toute façon. Alors qu'aurais-je répondu à leur doléances inquiètes et leurs regards triste ? Non c'était fait, la douleur, je l'avais balayé.

Je ne voulais plus qu'il soit ma faiblesse, la seule faiblesse du grand ninja copieur. Ce ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Car Kakashi Hatake, n'était pas proche de l'autre, ne le tenait pas dans son coeur, si précieusement, comme un joyau que l'on souhaite garder rien que pour soi. Kakashi Hatake, ne faisait pas ça. Il était juste celui qu'il était, un ninja de Konoha. Rien d'autre.

Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de se dire et de réaliser qu'on était seul, car après que l'on ait dépassé ce postulat : on s'adaptait puis on évoluait. Cela me permettait à moi, de ne jamais dévier de ma voie du ninja : être le meilleur ninja. Je savais tuer, je savais sauver, je savais protéger et je savais torturer. J'étais une arme. Et les armes n'ont pas de faiblesses. Je m'étais écarté de cette voie trop longtemps. Il me fallait revenir dans le droit chemin.

C'était ma vie, mon destin. J'avais accepté depuis longtemps ma destinée et j'avais laissé la faille s'ouvrir trop longtemps. Il fallait la refermer, la suturer, mais pas de problèmes…

J'avais programmé la déchéance.

Sur ce point aussi j'étais talentueux. Je ne souffrais pas comme les autres, je ne prenais pas le temps de "guérir". J'effaçais tout. J'avais appris toute ma vie à éviter les sentiments. J'étais maintenant parré. J'avais installé un voile fin mais puissant devant moi, tel une carapace où me renfermer. Ca ne me déchirait plus. C'était fini. J'avais tout bloqué. Simplement, bloquer toutes émotions. Je les avais aspirées, je les avais envoyés paître. Et c'était bon, je ne pensais plus à rien. Je savais le faire, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais. Je forçais mon cerveau à se taire, à se stopper. Je l'avais déjà fait auparavant. C'était bien connu : j'étais plein de ressources.

Alors que ma pupille rougeoyait avec puissance dans les ténèbres de la nuit, j'étais complètement transis dans un brouillard confortable et sombre. Si je voulais ressentir quelques choses, je n'aurais plus qu'à mettre ma main au feu afin de pouvoir ressentir une douleur physique. Car ma douleur émotionnelle était éteinte.

Je me sentais vidé. Tel un corps sans réflexion, dans une caverne vide, immense et sombre. Telle la roche froide et immobile, je n'avais plus aucune raison de réfléchir, plus aucune raison de ressentir quelque émotion que ce soit. J'allais juste rester assis et me contenter de respirer. Me concentrer sur la rondeur et la lueur nacrée de la lune sous mes yeux. Sans me poser de questions. J'étais bien éveillé mais à la fois, ma tête et mon coeur s'étaient endormis. L'apaisement était revenu. Je pouvais passer à autre chose comme me concentrer sur ma respiration par exemple.

Le ciel changeait de couleur car le jour se levait. Combien de temps étais-je resté assis là ?

Je n'en savais rien. Je m'en fichais. Il me fallait partir. Partir en mission. Faire encore et toujours ce pourquoi j'étais né.

Mon corps se souleva seul, sans réfléchir, c'était agréable. Ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Je laissais donc faire et mes jambes se dirigérent vers la porte. Je laissais mon instinct prendre le dessus sur mon cerveau et ma conscience. Il me guiderait à mon objectif : traquer l'Akatsuki. C'était simple, mon corps était habitué, c'était toujours la même rengaine. C'était des automatismes.

Je me téléportais à la sortie sud de la ville. La fraîcheur du matin me mordit le visage alors que j'effectuais les mudras nécessaires à ma technique, mordais mon pouce et posais ma main au sol pour concentrer mon chakra, en annonçant :

" - Invocation !"

Toute l'Escouade des Crocs Traqueurs apparut ensemble. A ma piètre vue, les chiens ninja commencèrent à hurler à la mort, en coeur, de leur cris plaintifs dans un bruit assourdissant. Je ne disais rien. Je gardais mes mains dans mes poches, attendant patiemment que leurs gémissements et leurs doléances se terminent. Pakkun s'approcha de moi avec un regard très sérieux pour me demander de sa voix si humaine :

"- La meute est prête. On se remet en piste alors ?

"- Oui, nous repartons." Je répondais sérieusement.

"- La meute ne posera pas plus de questions Kakashi, par contre... tu es sur de toi ? Car même les animaux ressentent les choses tu sais ?"

J'éludais sa question en répondant durement :

"- Nous avons une mission à accomplir."

Pakkun baissa la tête, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour moi.

"- Shiba." Appela Pakkun.

Le chien loup de la meute s'avança vers nous, finissant de japper. Son poil grisonnant et fourni complètement hérissé d'avoir hurlé. Ses yeux bruns croisèrent mon regard dur. Il s'avança devant Pakkun et attendit les ordres.

"- Tu resteras à Konoha pour prévenir le Hokage si nous avons besoin de renfort ou si quelque chose nous arrive." Annonça Pakkun.

" - Bien." Répondit le chien ninja, Shiba.

J'ajoutais sèchement :

"- De plus, je veux que tu veilles chaque jour à ce que rien n'arrive à Iruka Umino. Ne te fais pas voir. Je veux un rapport fréquent de ce qu'il se passe pour lui. Si quoi que soit d'anormal arrive, je veux être immédiatement être mis au courant."

J'avais toujours une mission de protection à honorer envers Iruka et sentiments ou non, je tiendrais mes valeurs en place. Je le protégerais, peu importait le prix à payer.

Pakkun, leva soudainement la tête vers moi :

"- Kakashi, nous sommes des chiens ninja, nous ne laiss …"

"- Je me fiche de vos états d'âmes. Nous avons une mission à mener à bien. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps."

Pakkun plissa ses yeux de chiens, me toisant durement, puis finit par grogner :

"- Je n'aime pas ça du tout… allons y. "

Il adressa un coup de tête à son camarade chien loup, puis hocha la tête vers moi. Je lançais notre départ.

"- En route ! "

Nous nous élançâmes dans la forêt, nous devions déchiffrer les plans de l'Akatsuki. Ce ne serait pas simple mais ce n'était rien que notre meute ne pourrait surmonter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Les habitudes ont la vie dure**

Le voyage pour retrouver l'endroit où se trouvait Jiraya et Naruto me prit quatre jours.

Jiraya avait envoyé un message codé disant qu'il se trouverait aux abords du village d'Ame, village caché de la pluie.

L'escouade ne m'avait pas quitté durant toute cette période. Nous ne nous arrêtions que lorsque nous étions dans l'obligation de dormir et de manger un peu. Dans ces cas là, j'ingurgitais quelques gâteaux secs et je laissais le temps aux chiens de chasser quelques proies et gibiers faciles tandis que je me posais contre un arbre pour me reposer.

Il m'était facile de vivre avec les chiens ninja. Je n'avais pas à parler. Je n'avais qu'à avancer et penser à mes objectifs de mission. Ils ne posaient pas de questions, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour moi. Je faisais juste partie de la meute. J'étais bien accompagné et je pouvais faire mon travail comme il le fallait.

Je ne dormais que très peu, juste lorsque mon cerveau avait vraiment besoin de déconnecter, de se reposer. Sinon, je ne ressentais plus la fatigue physique. Etant donné que nous ne faisions que courir et que ma mission était principalement basée sur des compétences en pistage, je n'avais qu'à me soucier secondairement que l'on m'attaque.

Durant cette mission, il me fallait surtout avancer en toute discrétion. Et cela pour moi et l'escouade, c'était très, très facile. Nous courrions avec souplesse, sans faire un bruit. Il aurait fallu un très bon ninja sensoriel pour savoir que nous étions sur son passage et avoir des ennuis. De ce fait, je n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser mon sharingan et mon chakra en était donc que très peu affecté.

Je me trouvais aux abords du village d'Ame, devant la seule auberge isolée dans la ruralité environnante. Cette auberge se trouvait dans une clairière entre deux montagnes. Les alentours d'Ame étaient plutôt ravagés et les friches de village ne manquaient pas. Cette auberge devait être le seul endroit fréquenté dans ce néant de roche mouillée où la pluie s'abattait. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était ici que l'on m'attendait.

Je m'y rendais alors que la nuit du quatrième jour était tombée. Je me trouvais soudainement bien mal à l'aise à l'entrée de cette petite auberge qui, étonnamment, était remplie à ras bord. Je secouais la tête à l'entrée pour me remettre les idées en place, un peu surpris d'être brusquement revenu à la civilisation, gêné par le brouhaha qui courait alors que dehors la pluie faisait déserter la population.

J'étais accompagné des chiens ninjas depuis quatre jours et de ce fait, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis. Je m'enfonçais dans la salle bondée pour rejoindre Jiraya au fond de l'auberge et le rejoignais sans me presser. Il était seul.

Il me remarqua et m'apostropha avec chaleur :

" - Kakashi te voila ! Je me doutais bien que la vieille Tsunade t'enverrais."

Je ne répondais pas et m'asseyais en face de lui. Je fus surpris de ne pas le voir accompagné d'une femme mais je n'en dis rien. Il renifla soudain et plissa les yeux :

"- C'est toi, cette odeur de chien mouillé ? Ma parole mais tu empestes !

Je ne relevais même pas. Je demandais avec nonchalance :

"- J'ai besoin de connaître les informations que vous avez récoltées sur l'Akatsuki."

Ma voix était rauque et se perdait dans ma gorge tellement je n'étais plus habitué à parler.

Jiraya sembla très surpris de me voir si concentré sur la mission, habituellement nous parlions un peu des nouvelles du village et de nos collègues ninjas. Mais clairement, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre ce soir avec ce genre de futilités.

Il se reprit assez rapidement puis m'annonça :

"- Un de mes espions m'a dit qu'il se passait quelque chose au village d'Ame et je suis actuellement en train d'enquêter de loin, car il m'est impossible d'y entrer pour le moment. Du coup, je continue l'entraînement de Naruto d'ici. Mais surtout, là où se situe la grande avancée concernant l'Akatsuki, c'est que j'ai appris comment ils finançaient leur regroupement. Ils recherchent et tuent les criminels ayant leurs têtes au bingo book pour récupérer la récompense financière. Cela veut dire, qu'ils recherchent ceux qui ont leur tête mise à prix. Un des traître du pays de la foudre a déjà été appréhendé, j'en ai eu la confirmation. Ce qui fait que les rios s'amassent dans leur caisses et qu'ils continuent à économiser pour commencer leur voyage vers les démons à queues. Si nous ne faisons rien, ils partiront bien plus vite que nous le croyons à la chasse aux bijus. C'est pour cela, que nous devons les retarder… Moins ils auront de financement, moins ils se mettront en marche rapidement."

Je demandais, concentré :

"- Combien de temps nous reste t-il ?"

"- Pour le moment, d'après mes calculs, ils ont encore quatre mois d'économies à faire avant de partir. J'en ai besoin de minimum six pour parfaire l'entraînement de Naruto. C'est très important Kakashi."

"- Très bien. Sait-on qui ils pourchassent en ce moment ?" Je demandais sérieusement en sortant mon bingo book de ma poche

"- Je vois que tu as compris. Rien ne t'échappes à toi. Toujours une longueur d'avance."

Je ne répondais pas et attendais qu'il réponde à ma question. Il s'esclaffa devant tant de sérieux et nonchalance de ma part puis ajouta finalement :

"-Un traître du pays de l'eau. Tevo, le traître meurtrier d'un des sept épéistes légendaire du village caché de la brume. Tu l'as dans ton bingo book."

Je trouvais la page avec rapidité. C'était comme si c'était déjà fait.

"- J'en fais mon affaire. Cet homme mourra bien plus vite que prévu." J'annonçais durement.

Jiraya hocha la tête puis me fixa avec une grande intensité, semblant chercher quelques chose dans mon regard. Je me relevais soudain et il m'en empêcha en levant sa main devant lui, pour m'intimer de m'arrêter dans ma lancée. Il leva le visage vers moi et demanda, maintenant bien plus sérieux :

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Je comprenais que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper de cette question.

"-Je repars. Il s'agit d'une urgence non ?"

"- Peu importe l'urgence de la situation… Que se passe t-il ? Tu n'es pas comme à ton habitude."

Je répondais nonchalamment :

"- Rien à signaler. Je fais mon job."

"- Tu ne prends même pas des nouvelles de Naruto. Habituellement, tu m'en demandes toujours. Normalement, tu aurais passé la nuit à l'auberge et tu serais reparti au petit matin. Je te le répètes, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Je n'avais rien à lui répondre. Habituellement, je demandais des nouvelles de Naruto car je savais qu'un certain ninja brun avait un besoin irrépressible de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour son élève préféré. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en avais rien à faire. Rien ne pouvait moins m'intéresser que de penser à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait toucher à Iruka.

Je me relevais avec nonchalance, le menton levé, ne comptant pas lui répondre. Il insista malgré tout :

"- La faille du grand ninja copieur...hum…" il se gratta le menton, réfléchissant intensément" … je me demande bien ce que c'est."

S'il savait. J'avançais vers la porte de l'auberge pour sortir de cette chaleur étouffante et du bruit constant qui me donnait la migraine. Lorsque je fus devant, Jiraya brailla une dernière chose :

"- Kakashi …"

Je me figeais donc pour l'écouter sans me retourner.

"- Pas que ça t'intéresse apparemment... mais il va bien. Il a encore fait d'énorme progrès. Dans six mois, nous serons prêt. Alors je compte sur toi. "

J'hochais imperceptiblement la tête et je me jetais à l'extérieur de l'auberge, poussant la porte avec fracas. Je n'avais qu'une envie, mettre le plus possible d'espace entre cette auberge et moi pour retourner dans le silence de la nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : ta tête au bingo book**

L'air était froid et sec. Nous étions en hiver et la neige tomberait bien à un moment où à un autre. Je voulais être rentré à Konoha avant que celle-ci ne recouvre le sol.

Devant moi, l'eau était gelée. Les températures chutaient au pays de l'eau et je savais qu'il n'en y aurait plus pour longtemps avant que cette étendue gelée soit maculée de sang.

Un mois entier. Un mois, il m'avait fallu pour trouver la crapule.

J'étais parti de rien, aucune trace, aucune odeur à ma disposition pour trouver le traître du Pays de l'Eau. En sortant de mon entrevue avec Jiraya, je n'avais qu'un nom à me mettre sous la dent : l'effroyable Tevo, criminel du Village Caché de la Brume, ancien ninja de Kiri ayant misérablement trahi un des 7 épéistes légendaire de Kiri pour lui prendre la vie en l'égorgeant.

J'avais bien réfléchi durant mes quatre semaines de traque. Comment lui ôterais-je la vie ? Comment le punir ? Je n'étais habituellement pas intéressé par des morts théâtrales et des fins morbides mais durant ces quatre semaines, complètement absorbé par ma chasse à l'homme, je m'étais laissé aller à réfléchir à des scénarios originaux. A ce moment précis, je savais bien qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se voiler la face. La réalité, c'était que le seul moyen de régler tout cela : c'était le meurtre. Je savais faire. Je savais que je ne regarderais pas en arrière. Je me sentais tellement irrationnel en ce moment, dans la perpétuelle confrontation de ma conscience et ma déraison. Un regard froid et dangereux s'installa dans mes yeux. Quelque part entre la joie et la tristesse, j'avais besoin d'appréhender et de laisser s'exprimer ma soif de tuer ajouter à l'envie d'octroyer la douleur. Je ne savais plus combien de temps ça faisait que j'y réfléchissais. Je me sentais accroc à cette sensation de pouvoir que j'avais sur l'autre.

Les chiens autour de nous aboyaient avec force, entourant notre duel, empêchant ma proie de s'enfuir. J'étais prêt, me tenant devant lui. Je tremblais d'excitation, ne pouvant refréner la réaction de mon corps d'être traversé par des frissons d'attente et de satisfaction. J'avais mis un mois pour le trouver, sa mort pourrait être rapide... Ou je pourrais faire durer l'agonie.

Mon ennemi était déjà bien amoché, l'Escouade des Crocs Traqueurs l'ayant déjà asséné de morsures graves, bras et jambes blessées et rougeoyantes de sang. Je me tenais accroupi devant lui, sur la hauteur d'une large pierre sortant de l'étendue gelée sur laquelle nous nous trouvions. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il semblait souffrir et la panique se déversait progressivement dans ses yeux alors qu'il réalisait que c'était fini, que son voyage se terminait ici. Il demanda avec difficulté, haletant :

"- Pourquoi ?"

Je resserrais ma mitaine bleu marine sur ma main droite, réfléchissant à ma réponse. Je répondais sèchement :

"- Ta tête ... Au bingo book."

Je m'avançais, sautant devant lui, retombant avec souplesse sur mes pieds sans faire un bruit. Je continuais :

"- Je ne fais qu'écourter l'échéance."

Je préparais ma main et malaxais mon chakra. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer avec lui. Il me lassait déjà. Finalement, cette traque d'un mois, aussi enivrante fut elle, avait trop durée.

J'annonçais :

"- Les mille oiseaux."

Je me positionnais devant lui. Il essaya de reculer malgré le fait qu'il fut à terre, complètement meurtris, dans l'impossibilité de se lever. La seule chose qu'il réussit à effectuer, fut de laisser d'énormes traces de sang sur la glace alors qu'il se reculait avec pénibilité. J'approchais encore d'un pas puis je levais mon bras jaillissant d'éclairs et d'électricité, fendant l'air de bruits aigus et lancinants.

"- C'est fini l'ami." Je déclarais gravement.

Dans un grésillement, je frappais violemment son torse de ma main, juste au niveau de son coeur. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'empoignais et lui arrachais sans hésitation son organe le plus vital, lui octroyant une dose mortelle d'électricité. J'entendis sous mes doigts, deux derniers battements de coeurs et avec un grande satisfaction, trop grande même. Je remarquais ensuite que son battant s'était arrêté. C'était fini.

Je ressorti ma main, remplie du coeur du traître et je le contemplais avec une grande attention, souillant ma main de son sang profané. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux de cette fin imminente. C'était si simple, si rapide... Deux battements puis c'était fini. Plus rien. Le vide. Je me plaisais à me demander quelle sensation ce pourrait être ?

1, 2 ... Et puis disparition de toute question, toute réflexion, toute conscience. Terminé. Même pas un bruit s'était échappé de la gorge de mon ennemi. Il était vivant et quelques secondes plus tard. Il était mort.

Au bout de longue secondes, Pakkun me sortit de ma léthargie meurtrière.

"- Kakashi, ne traînons pas par ici. Nous sommes bien trop voyant."

Je sursautais et tournais mes yeux vers le chien ninja, perdu, ne sachant plus vraiment ce que je faisais ici, ni pourquoi ce cœur meurtri dans ma main m'intriguait tant il y a quelques secondes. Je le lâchais, brusquement, comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Il s'étala dans un bruit dégoûtant au sol.

Pakkun reprit:

"- Nettoyons ce carnage et filons en vitesse. C'est la première fois que je te vois travailler aussi salement. Tu traverses vraiment une phase bizarre..."

Il se désintéressa de moi et partit au petit trot vers le rivage. Les autres chiens le suivirent.

J'effectuais un technique katon, pour ne pas laisser de trace de mon passage et faire disparaître le corps. Il n'était pas opportun que l'Akatsuki sache qu'il était mort. Il fallait qu'ils perdent du temps à le chercher sinon j'aurais tué ce type pour rien.

Je réfléchissais à ce que venait de me dire Pakkun ... du sale travail. C'était vrai.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? En ce moment, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tant de haine en moi ? Est-ce que j'avais dépassé une sorte de ligne ? Étais-je passé du mauvais côté ? Avais-je finalement décidé de baisser les bras sur mes valeurs et mes principes ? La volonté du feu m'avait-elle finalement embrasée, consumée ? Je ne savais pas ... je ne savais plus. J'étais perdu.

Un vague d'incompréhension et de culpabilité me balaya soudain avec force. Elle me dévasta complètement. Je ne me reconnaissais plus sous ce comportement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais éteins mes émotions et d'un coup, d'un seul, celles-ci étaient arrivées sans crier gare, sans prévenir. Ce fut très douloureux. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes alors que la nausée me prenait. Mon ventre se retourna dans un haut le cœur. Non ! Il fallait repousser tout ça. C'était ma mission. Il me fallait tuer cet homme. Il me fallait protéger Naruto le plus longtemps possible. Pour qu'il s'entraîne et qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Ce n'était pas ma volonté, c'était ma mission. J'étais le meilleur ninja traqueur du village. Ça ne pouvait être que moi qui effectuait cette besogne. On comptait sur moi. Je ne faisais que mon travail.

Je me rapprochais soudain de la rive et me dirigeais dans un saut vers un buisson non loin de la meute. Ayant juste le temps de baisser mon masque, j'y déversais violemment mes tripes. Je mangeais tellement peu en ce moment que seule de la bile fut rejetée. J'étais vraiment dans un sale état. Je me rendais compte de ma situation qu'à cet instant, après avoir vomi tout mon dégoût de moi-même. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ?

Je maudissais cette violente répugnance qui venait de me prendre, me rappelant à ma misérable situation. J'avais passé tellement de temps à délaisser mes sentiments que j'avais mis mon corps et ma vie entre parenthèses. Me contentant de vivre tel un animal sans réfléchir plus loin qu'à mes besoins primaires. Cela me soulageait. Cela me permettait de survivre à cette vie si désolante et décevante.

Pour autant, j'étais forcé de comprendre que mon corps ne répondrait plus très longtemps à ce traitement. Ma tête me lâcherait aussi. Je n'étais pas vraiment un animal. Je ne pouvais pas revenir à ce point dans le giron sauvage. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

Je crachais au sol pour me débarrasser des restes de mon haut le cœur et de la salive aigre et amère que j'avais dans la bouche. Je m'essuyais ensuite la bouche avec mon pull puis avant de replacer mon masque, je jetais un gâteau sec dans ma bouche pour me remplir le ventre.

J'en avais assez fait. Il était temps de rentrer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : je ne suis pas un héro**

Le voyage du retour fut long. Le Pays de l'Eau était le pays le plus éloigné de celui du Feu. Il me fallut donc presque une semaine de plus pour rentrer. Je m'étais de nouveau laisser à aller à ne plus réfléchir et à agir automatiquement. Je n'avais ouvert la bouche que pour exiger de Shiba, qui était resté à Konoha, d'aller faire un rapport à Tsunade après le meurtre du traître du Pays de l'Eau. Elle pourrait au moins faire mettre à jour le bingo book des ninjas de Konoha au plus vite.

Une fois arrivé au village, j'avais renvoyé les chiens ninja, j'avais écouté le dernier rapport de Shiba puis j'étais directement parti au bureau des missions sans passer chez moi pour déposer mon rapport. Je voulais réussir à mettre derrière moi cette fichue mission le plus rapidement possible. Plus le temps passait, plus le souvenir de cette mission me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait pris sur cette mer gelée. J'avais complètement déraillé.

A la sortie du palais du Hokage, je croisais Gaï qui lui semblait s'y rendre. Quand il me vit, il me frappa dans le dos d'une tape virile et fière, il s'écria, tout sourire :

"- Ah Kakashi ! Tu es rentré ! Mon cher rival, j'ai entendu la nouvelle ! Tu l'a terrassé presque tout seul ce traître de Kiri. Pour la peine, nous allons nous défier. Ce soir ! Rendez-vous au Mont Hokage pour un duel d'anthologie ! Cette fois, la victoire sera pour moi !"

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà disparu dans le palais du Hokage, bien trop pris dans son incontestable fougue.

Je reprenais donc mon chemin, les mains dans mes poches, me dirigeant vers le monument aux morts de Konoha. Je ne doutais absolument pas que j'allais décevoir mon ami de toujours en ne me rendant pas au Mont Hokage ce soir. Mais je n'en aurais pas eu la force.

Gaï aurait trop vite compris, il m'avait déjà vu dans des états comme celui dans lequel j'étais en ce moment. Mes réactions lui seraient trop familières. Je ne souhaitais pas lui en parler. Je n'aspirais plus qu'au silence et au calme et Gaï était loin de pouvoir m'offrir tout cela, malgré le fait qu'il soit probablement le meilleur de mes amis.

Je pris le temps de rester auprès de mes proches défunts aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de rentrer chez moi. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis plus d'un mois. Mon appartement devait être froid et vide, comme toujours. Je détestais y rentrer après un long moment. De plus, les souvenirs de cette mission créaient un profond malaise chez moi. J'aurais voulu avoir de quoi m'occuper pour ne pas cogiter sur cette précédente mission. Je me devais de repartir au plus vite. Afin de pouvoir faire autre chose que de laisser mon cerveau s'égarer.

Ce soir là, lorsque la neige commença à tomber sur le cimetière, l'entourant d'un manteau blanc libérateur, je rentrais finalement chez moi et je m'affalais sur mon lit. Je m'endormais d'une traite et d'un sommeil lourd.

Les semaines passèrent, se ressemblant toutes pour la plupart. Mon train de vie ne changeait pas : la solitude, les missions de traque, les entraînements puis à nouveau la solitude. Je n'avais pas passé autant de temps seul depuis ma carrière dans les forces spéciales. Mon record de mission de rang S était de plus en plus imbattable. Cela roulait sans huile. J'allais voir Tsunade, elle me donnait les directives qu'elle avait reçu de Jiraya puis je prenais la route immédiatement, pour éliminer toujours plus de criminels et de sales ordures en tout genre. Quand je finissais par les trouver, tous sans exception, ils en venaient à me poser le questionnement fatidique : "Pourquoi ?", et je répondais toujours la même réponse que j'avais faîtes à Tevo, le traître de Kiri. Après cela, le sang coulait, inévitablement.

Deux mois plus tard, alors que la saison d'hiver s'effaçait peu à peu, je commençais à les tuer avec le kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan, pour m'y entraîner. Plus le temps passait, plus Naruto était proche de revenir au village et je me devais d'être prêt. Je le gérais de mieux en mieux, en positionnant des points précis pour absorber et distendre la réalité. Par contre, je rentrais toujours plus épuisé, essayant d'aller toujours plus loin dans la pratique de la technique. Tant et si bien qu'au bout de cinq mois, j'arrivais à leur faire perdre des membres déterminés de leur corps, leur infligeant d'atroces souffrances. J'étais presque rendu à la parfaite maîtrise de la torture.

En rentrant de mission, tout le monde prenait toujours le temps de me féliciter. Mes réussites sans failles commençaient à faire du bruit au village et souvent mes collègues ninjas prenaient le temps de s'arrêter lorsque l'on se croisait par hasard ou non, pour me donner une tape dans le dos ou simplement pour s'incliner un peu, un air d'admiration et de profond respect collé au visage. Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir mal à l'aise de toute cette attention malsaine. Oui, je protégeais le village, oui je m'occupais de ralentir l'Akatsuki (même si la plupart de mes collègues n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi de l'anéantissement soudain et urgent de tous ces criminels). Oui je faisais en sorte de protéger Naruto et de les garder loin de notre village ... Mais dans le fond, je n'étais pas mieux que les gens que je liquidais. Je deversais le sang et je n'étais qu'un effroyable meurtrier malgré la noble cause qui justifiait mes actes. Plus, j'effectuais de missions, moins je pouvais empêcher la longue liste de mes culpabilités et de mes regrets de s'étirer.

Du fait, plus le temps passait, moins j'invoquais les crocs traqueurs. Je les sollicitais tellement peu dans la traque de mes proies, qu'ils commencèrent à refuser de se passer la main pour surveiller le maître professeur ninja brun. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de me passer de ce service de baby sitting pour chunin brun. Je n'avais plus de justification valable pour continuer à le faire surveiller et j'avais déjà trop abusé de mes amis canidés. Bien sûr, cela ne m'arrangeait pas. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. A tel point que je partais en mission en étant obligé de me poser la question constamment de la santé et de la sécurité du ninja. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête toutes ces préoccupations concernant son bien être, trop investis dans les engagements que j'avais pris avec moi même. De ce fait, j'effectuais les missions encore plus rapidement, tuant encore plus de sang froid mes victimes. Je ressentais et souffrais de plus en plus souvent de ce sentiment de dégoût qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans ma tête. Pour couronner le tout, la culpabilité me tordait le ventre aussi. Je détestais cette faiblesse chez moi mais j'avais bien été obligé de reconnaître que je n'y pouvais rien. N'ayant pas la possibilité de refréner ces deux sentiments, je commençais à essayer de faire avec. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment tout à fait que tout ce que j'avais délibérément effacé en moi était en train de se répandre doucement mais sûrement à nouveau dans ma tête.

Je n'étais pas attentif à ce qu'il se passait en moi car j'avais besoin d'être plus au village à cause de l'obsession dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire concernant Iruka et sa sécurité. Je sentais bien que je perdais le peu de raison et de logique que j'avais encore mais je me forçais vigoureusement à l'ignorer. Pour autant, je ne me décidais pas à l'approcher. Je me contentais de laisser traîner mes oreilles et mes yeux, le peu de fois où j'étais au village pour espionner les conversations des ninjas afin d'entendre les dernière nouvelles.

Parfois, dans un élan de lucidité, j'essayais de me raisonner en me disant que je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de lui toute sa vie et que je perdais de vue les objectifs de mes missions, ce qui pourrait, à l'avenir, s'avérer être dangereux pour moi. Seulement, à chaque fois que j'essayais de me raisonner, nos souvenirs de missions il y a plus d'un an et demi me revenaient douloureusement et je me rappelais à quel point il n'avait jamais hésiter à se sacrifier pour moi et que je me fichais éperdument qu'il puisse m'arriver mal à moi même tant que lui serait en vie. Je commençais fatalement à tomber dans un cercle vicieux où rien ne me permettait de sortir la tête de l'eau. En réalité, j'étais constamment dans la crainte qu'il soit obligé de sortir du village pour effectuer une mission, car si ce fut un jour le cas, je ne pourrais le suivre et enquêter pour savoir s'il allait bien.

Progressivement, dès lors que je rentrais de missions, je commençais même à dire à Tsunade qu'il fallait ralentir les missions des traîtres et criminels ayant leurs têtes mise à prix au bingo book. Je me trouvais subitement un très grand talent pour trouver des excuses minables afin de lui faire croire que l'Akatsuki était bien ralentie après tous les criminels que j'avais pu éliminer depuis cinq mois.

Je fus d'autant plus satisfait, le jour où, tôt le matin, alors que je m'entraînais avec assiduité sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 3, un ninja me fit passer le message comme quoi j'étais convoqué dans le bureau de Tsunade. Ce fut Izumo, qui vint à ma rencontre alors que je m'efforçais de faire disparaître des objets grâce au pouvoir du sharingan. Il restait derrière moi et me regardait m'entraîner. Il n'osait même pas s'avancer. Bien sûr, avec le sharingan, je l'avais vu arriver instantanément. Lorsque ma technique fut effectuée et que je faisais disparaître un arbre entier. J'entendis un souffle discret, signal que le messager en était épaté.

Je demandais donc sans me retourner :

"- Izumo, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Il sursauta puis s'avança de deux pas :

"- Kakashi sensei, Tsunade vous demande."

Je grimaçais. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait falloir que je repartes en mission. Je ne le retardais pas plus dans sa journée :

"- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

\- Kakashi ?

\- Oui.

\- En fait ... je me demandais ... Voila, mon petit frère vous adule. Vous êtes un des meilleurs ninjas de ce village et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais... je ferais un heureux si je rentrais ce soir avec un autographe de vous et ..."

Je soufflais, las, et acceptais sa requête en lui tendant la main :

" - Donne !"

Je lui arrachais presque le papier et le stylo des mains sans un regard pour lui et effectuais un gribouilli ridicule et non soigné. Je n'étais pas un putain de héros et cela commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs leur mascarade. Je lui rendais ses affaires puis partais sans plus attendre au palais du Hokage. J'étais soudain de très mauvaise humeur. Je ne voulais plus repartir en mission car j'avais déjà une mission à charge que je voulais pouvoir honorer ici, à Konoha. En arrivant au bureau du Hokage, je ne frappais même pas et entrais dans un grand fracas, sans permission.

Shizune sursauta comme une folle à l'ouverture de la porte du bureau et je me positionnais devant mes deux collègues, les mains dans les poches. Tsunade m'asséna d'un regard noir et me sermonna d'une voix grave dont elle seule avait le secret :

"- Hatake ! Tu commences à me fatiguer. En ce moment, tu es le pire des casse-pied que Konoha n'ai jamais connu ! C'est pas possible, on ne rentre pas dans un bureau sans y avoir été invité."

Je relevais un regard blasé vers elle :

"- On m'a dit que c'était urgent." Je répliquais effrontément, en haussant les épaules. "De toutes façons, je vais débarrasser le plancher n'est-ce pas ? Je dois repartir en mission, qui dois-je tuer cette fois ?"

"- Pas du tout. Tu restes à Konoha et tu attends les ordres ! J'ai reçu la dernière missive de Jiraya, il ne reste plus qu'un malfaiteur à débusquer. Je te ferais convoquer pour te donner la date de départ."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à son annonce, elle continua :

"- Naruto va bientôt rentrer. Son entraînement sera terminé d'ici un mois je pense. De ce fait, il faudra que d'autres équipes s'occupent de ralentir les affronts de l'Akatsuki. J'aurais besoin de toi ici, à Konoha. Tu reprendras ton tutorat sur Naruto et sur Sakura aussi. Vous reformerez l'équipe 7."

Je grognais malgré la douce chaleur que répandait cette nouvelle en moi :

"- Une équipe est composé de quatre membres..."

"- Vous commencerez à trois. Nous verrons ensuite ce que l'on fera ... Et puis, il n'est pas question que Naruto soit écarté de son maître d'apprentissage. Tu es un de nos meilleurs ninjas. De plus, Jiraya ne pourra pas rester au village pour s'occuper de lui. Il est un des trois ninjas de légende, j'ai besoin de lui pour surveiller l'Akatsuki aussi."

Elle fit une pause.

"- Si tu n'as pas de question, tu peux y aller ! Hors de ma vue !"

Je ne répondais pas et tournais les talons pour sortir du bureau.

* * *

Makoto : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est vraiment un super soutien que tu m'as offert avec ton com. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientot !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Halo démesuré et vieille obsession**

Je laissais mes pas me guider au monument aux morts, comme à mon habitude. Je réfléchissais à l'annonce que Tsunade venait de me faire. J'avais une dernière mission à accomplir et après, un semblant de normalité reviendrait dans ma vie. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me décider sur les sentiments que ça créait en moi. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que cela me permettrait d'être plus au village. Naruto avait été éloigné de chez lui depuis deux ans et il n'aurait plus vocation à repartir si longtemps.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la pierre commémorative que je levais enfin les yeux, mes mains toujours dans les poches. Je me pétrifiais soudain. Le choc fut poignant, oppressant mon cœur pour ensuite le forcer à battre à toute vitesse. Un jeune chunin brun, que je n'avais pas vu depuis cinq mois, se trouvait devant moi. J'avais tellement fais en sorte pendant tout ce temps, de ne plus penser à lui et de ne pas avoir à le croiser, que juste ce petit moment de répit et d'égarement dû à l'annonce de Tsunade, m'avait fait baisser ma garde.

Iruka Umino se trouvait devant moi, la tête baissée, présentant ses respects à ses parents défunts, je supposais.

Mon cœur se fendilla sans bruit et des milliers de minuscules frissons me parcoururent le dos des reins jusqu'aux épaules, me donnant l'impression que le temps ralentissait autour de moi. Il dut entendre mes pas derrière lui car il se retourna pour voir qui arrivait. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent inévitablement et s'accrochèrent dans un regard intense. Instantanément, mon cerveau me renvoya tous les détails qui faisaient que je connaissais ce visage par cœur, pour l'avoir tendrement embrassé et caressé de nombreuses fois.

Je ne montrais rien du puissant sentiment de faiblesse qui s'emparait de moi et je me décidais à reprendre vie, en m'avançant devant la pierre commémorative, prétendant que nous ne nous connaissions pas. Réflexe complètement ridicule sachant que nos deux corps et nos deux cœurs étaient de vieux amis.

Je n'osais pas croire que j'avais fait une erreur de débutant en me rendant ici en pleine journée. Cela faisait pourtant des mois que je m'assurais de ne pas avoir à ressentir ce qui me traversait aujourd'hui. Ça me faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Tellement de choses nous rassemblaient, tellement de souvenirs, tellement de complicité … pour aujourd'hui se trouver l'un à côté de l'autre, tels deux étrangers.

Au bout d'un long moment, sa voix me parvint aux oreilles. Elle était grave et sérieuse :

"- J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits … Félicitation."

Je le sentis se tourner vers moi et je luttais avec grande détermination pour ne pas me tourner vers lui, encore plus pour éviter son regard. Encore des félicitations. Iruka s'abaissait au même niveau que les autres, me félicitant avec banalité. S'il y en avait bien un qui aurait dû savoir ce que signifiait tout cela pour moi, c'était bien lui. Mais bon, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire celui qui ne savait pas.

Je répondais avec détachement et provocation :

"- Tu veux peut-être un autographe ?"

Je ne le regardais toujours pas mais je sentis qu'il me lança un regard d'incompréhension face à mon humour froid. Je me détestais de lui parler de cette manière mais je ne voyais clairement pas comment nous pourrions parler de la météo après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

Il eut quand même le courage de répondre à ma misérable attaque :

"- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …"

Afin d'alléger un peu mon affront, je rajoutais d'un air plus résigné, qui me ressemblait plus :

"- Ce n'était rien de plus que ce à quoi l'on s'attend du Ninja copieur …"

Il fallait que je tienne bon. Je ne devais pas tourner les yeux vers lui. Car je me fichais de savoir avec quel regard il me toisait. Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Car même si je ne voulais pas le savoir, je savais très bien que peu importe ce qu'il y aurait dans son regard, il me ferait flancher. Il avait déjà pris le risque de se tourner vers moi et de me parler. Je savais que si je tombais dans son regard, c'en serait fini de ma volonté.

Voyant que je ne lui accordais pas plus d'attention, il renonça et se retourna à nouveau vers la pierre de commémoration. Il insista néanmoins d'une parole un peu moins posée, semblant être un peu contrarié tout de même par mon comportement :

"- Non je ... je te parle de ce que tu fais pour ton élève. C'est remarquable. Crois-moi, je sais bien que tu es doué pour tuer de sang froid mais ton dévouement pour tes élèves, ça c'est incroyable. Je sais bien que les gens ne voient en toi que l'homme puissant et fort mais moi j'y vois clair Kakashi. Je te connais …"

Je compris à cette phrase que j'avais tort, il ne faisait absolument pas exprès de me faire flancher. Il me félicitait vraiment, il était honnête. Il me remerciait vraiment.

Cela suffit à me donner à la nausée. Iruka venait de franchir la limite. La limite de ce qu'il nous avait imposé à tous les deux. Il avait franchi et fait s'effondrer la lourde barrière qu'il avait érigé entre nous, nous retranchant à être de simples connaissances. Et au final, cela ne m'étonnait même pas qu'il n'est pas réussi à tenir en place ces frêles barricades car nous n'étions rien de cela. Nous étions amants et jamais nous ne pourrions être autre chose. Je m'attardais à nouveau sur l'importance de ne pas le croiser dans ma vie de tous les jours tellement cela m'était insupportable de me tenir à ses cotés. Cela me rendait fou de frustration et répandait une rage folle et destructive en moi. Cela me rendait d'autant plus fou qu'il avait fallu qu'il soit au courant que mes missions de rang S à répétition concernait la protection de Naruto.

Il n'était pas à sa place. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça et encore moins de me dire tout ça.

La colère se déversa avec force et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines et je répondais furieux, me retournant vers lui, le toisant avec mépris et colère, perdant toute ma volonté précédente de l'ignorer :

"- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Que sais-tu de la raison qui me pousse à faire tout ça Iruka ? J'en ai marre de tous vous entendre me mettre sur un piédestal continuellement. Que sais-tu de ce que je ressens lorsque je tue de mes mains et que j'ôte des vies ? Qu'en sais-tu, alors que toi tu es bien assis derrière ton bureau d'administratif !" Je me retrouvais à hausser la voix, comme un serpent crachant son venin. "Hein Iruka, qu'as tu fais toi, ces derniers mois ?"

Son regard fut surpris, même un peu blessé. Je n'y accordais pas plus d'attention et je tournais les talons pour repartir d'un pas rapide. Mes mains tremblaient avec force et je les engouffrais dans mes poches. J'avais complètement perdu les pédales. C'était à prévoir. J'étais complètement furieux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne supportais plus de recevoir les incessantes félicitations de tous ces gens qui m'adulaient alors que je n'étais qu'une machine à haine, une arme. Je portais ce terrible halo lumineux de la plus grande tromperie du monde. Toute ma vie, j'avais été adulé et remarqué pour mon talent de monstre, de tueur d'élite. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Et il fallait qu'en plus de ça Iruka soit la cerise sur le gâteau à me féliciter à son tour d'avoir effectué le sale travail pour le bien de son petit protégé, qui était le mien aussi par la même occasion. Raaah ! Je détestais maintenant que nous ayons ce point en commun.

Je n'étais qu'un humain et malgré l'exceptionnel talent que j'avais en moi, personne ne me voyait vraiment pour qui j'étais. Je n'appartenais pas à l'image que tout le monde avait de moi. C'était clair, pourquoi personne n'était capable de voir ça ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'Iruka dusse, encore une fois, me repousser dans mes retranchements ? J'en avais tellement marre de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi. Cela recréait en moi toute l'incompréhension que j'avais ressenti le soir de notre séparation.

Je le savais très bien que voir Iruka ne serait pas bénéfique pour moi. C'était pour cela que j'avais tout bien barricadé dans ma tête. J'avais savamment et pointilleusement fais tout ce que je pouvais pour éviter de le croiser. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'aurais pas pu l'éviter toute ma vie même si j'aurais bien aimé.

J'étais complètement désarmé.

Et à ce moment précis, alors que je ne tenais plus, tous les sentiments que j'avais repoussé depuis tant de temps, me reprirent durement et se déversérent en traversant et détruisant le barrage que j'avais savamment construit. La culpabilité en première ligne de toutes les autres émotions que je refoulais avec soin depuis tant de temps.

J'avais essayé.

J'avais essayé de vivre et continuer ma route comme si jamais je ne l'avais rencontré. Ce soir là, je m'étais efforcé de tout oublier, mon corps et mon cœur s'étaient ankylosés, comme si mon monde s'était endormi. J'avais essayé de tout éteindre. J'ai tout fait pour que mon cœur se recolle, qu'il ne soit pas brisé. J'avais échoué.

Je ne voulais pas paraître plaintif ou faible mais j'étais forcé de comprendre que je ne voulais plus vivre dans ce monde seul. Je ne voulais plus que les gens voient cette fausse image de moi. Je voulais laisser parler la vraie personne en moi. Je voulais avancer mais je n'étais plus sûr de pouvoir avancer sans la présence d'Iruka. Et je commençais à comprendre que le problème, il était là.

J'avais l'impression de c'était écrit sur mon front "Je ne peux pas me passer de toi".

Durant une vie entière, j'aurais pu faire semblant que nous nous connaissions pas mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que ça ne changerait rien.

Je n'étais pas capable de laisser Iruka partir. Je l'avais dans la peau. C'était dur à reconnaître mais rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Sans lui, je n'étais plus vraiment vivant, je détestais la personne que j'étais, l'image que je renvoyais. Mais dans ses yeux … j'étais différent … Comme si je me définissais à travers lui.

Alors ce soir là, alors que je m'étais réfugié sous mon arbre favoris pour réfléchir à tout ça, je laissais la douleur m'envahir et le manque me tirailler le ventre. Je laissais mon cœur et mon corps supporter la douleur, la tristesse et la solitude. Je ne refrénais plus rien. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, c'était impossible. J'avais essayé mais j'avais échoué. Il fallait juste que je fasse avec.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, mon corps se mit à nouveau à bouger tout seul sans vraiment que ma tête puisse y faire quelque chose. Je commençais à ne plus vraiment combattre le vice ni le besoin de le voir s'éparpiller dans ma tête. Je laissais l'obsession se développer et m'envelopper complètement de ses bras pendant que je me dirigeais vers l'appartement de mon ancien ami brun.

J'avais fait une promesse.

J'arrivais en bas de son appartement et je levais la tête pour voir son perron et son entrée. Les lumières étaient allumées. Au lieu de monter par les escaliers, je laissais mes vieilles habitudes obsessionnelles reprendre le contrôle de mes mouvements. Une fois arrivé en toute discrétion sur la fameuse branche donnant sur la fenêtre d'Iruka, je faisais ralentir mes forces vitales et je dissimulais mon chakra. Et alors qu'il était trop tard pour me raisonner, je m'asseyais sur la branche et je fixais mon regard sur sa fenêtre. Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je l'aperçus. Il était rentré tôt. Il mangeait des ramens instantanées. Je soufflais doucement de soulagement. Je posais mon dos contre l'arbre je me laissais complètement aller à le regarder vivre, dans le simple cours de sa vie de tous les jours.

Je laissais ma dose de drogue me détendre doucement...

Cela me calma instantanément. Assis, sur mon arbre, je regardais Iruka vivre sa vie et moi j'effectuais ce qui faisait que la mienne restait logique, le regarder et le protéger.

Et il n'y avait rien d'autre que je n'aurais pu m'imaginer faire à cet instant précis.


	10. Chapter 10

J'étais devant la porte. Enfin !

Le bureau des missions était devant moi. Ma migraine me lançait de terribles douleurs derrière les yeux, m'éblouissant par moment. Ma joue me brûlait. Des milliers de petites étoiles se manifestaient devant mes yeux, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. De nombreuses mini-coupures laceraient la peau, faisant misérablement couler mon sang sur le sol du hall du palais du Hokage. Et mon chakra… Et bien mon chakra, il manquait cruellement !

Je me demandais curieusement comment je n'y étais pas passé cette fois ci. Avec endurance, je m'étais traîné jusqu'au village pour ne pas faillir, pour ne pas qu'une équipe n'ait à venir me chercher mais pour cela, j'avais dû redoubler d'effort. Je ne voulais absolument pas avoir à continuer d'entendre parler de ces missions de traque et d'élimination des traîtres du bingo book. C'était ma dernière mission et je voulais mettre tout ça derrière moi.

Cette dernière fut la plus dure des missions que j'eus à remplir car cette fois, le criminel n'avait pas été seul. J'avais dû me battre contre deux paires de ninjas forcenés qui le suivaient et malgré le fait que j'avais encore fois réussi ma mission, j'en avais été énormément affaibli. J'avais beau être un ninja de légende … à 5 contre 1, il fallait bien avouer que j'avais dû user de tout mon talent pour m'en sortir.

Du coup, déjà très affaibli, j'avais tout donné, trop donné même pour rentrer au village. J'étais clairement sur le point de m'effondrer mais je voulais faire mon rapport et filer regarder Iruka dormir. Rien ne pouvait plus me rassurer que de me dire que je pourrais le contempler du haut de ma branche.

Je m'attardais quand même une seconde ou deux, le bras contre le mur avant la porte du bureau des missions afin de retrouver mon équilibre. Le palais était si calme et si sombre la nuit. Il ne comptait que la moitié du nombre des ninjas présents la journée. Seulement ceux qui étaient d'astreinte, restaient la nuit pour continuer le travail de protection du village. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour me redonner des forces.

Un fois prêt, je poussais donc la porte avec difficulté pour entrer. Dès que je fus visible, j'entendis une chaise contre le sol se reculer avec précipitation du comptoir du bureau des missions. Malgré mon regard fixé au sol, j'aurais reconnus la voix entre mille :

"- Kakashi."

En deux secondes, le chunin brun avait sauté par dessus la table pour se poster devant moi, le regard inquiet.

" - Que s'est-il passé ? Cela fait deux semaines que Tsunade attendait un rapport par les airs de ta part … Tout le monde se demandait si tu étais mort."

Je le laissais m'attraper le bras dans un frémissement, alors qu'il m'accompagnait ensuite avec lenteur jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche.

" - Ma mission a été plus compliquée que prévu." J'haletais.

Et clairement ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Dans ma malchance, il avait fallu qu'Iruka soit d'astreinte. Il n'était habituellement jamais d'astreinte car il était professeur la journée. Mais bon, je me rassurais en me disant que de toute façon, l'avoir devant moi ou le regarder de mon arbre, ça revenait un peu au même. Au moins, je pouvais m'enlever la question de sa sécurité de la tête.

Je grognais quand même :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. Nous parlions trop comme les deux anciens amants que nous étions. Trop intéressés, trop inquiets, trop ... attachés. Alors que la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu, nous nous étions accroché.

Il se redressa pour se poser devant moi. Il répondit :

"- Tsunade était embêtée. Il lui manquait quelqu'un pour la garde de cette nuit et peut être pour la nuit prochaine. Du coup, je me suis proposé."

Bien sûr qu'il s'était proposé. C'était tout Iruka ça. Il se coucherait très tard après sa journée de vingt heures de travail, puis se lèverait le lendemain pour aller donner ses cours. Et tout cela, sans râler, ni bailler pour recommencer à nouveau.

"- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital… tu es dans un sale ét"

Je le coupais en levant ma main devant moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de ses états d'âmes.

"- Je dois écrire mon rapport. C'est urgent. J'ai découvert des choses trés importantes concernant un autre pays et leur force militaire. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps."

Iruka ne répondit pas et se leva pour me ramener un parchemin ainsi que de quoi écrire. Ma main tremblait tellement et était si sale que je tachais de sang le parchemin et que je n'arrivais à rien écrire.

Le chunin, attentionné, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et me proposa :

"- Laisse moi au moins t'ausculter et essuyer un peu tes plaies… après je te laisserais écrire ton rapport."

Sans répondre, ne souhaitant surtout pas qu'il rentre dans mon espace vital et qu'il me touche, je me forçais à me concentrer sur ma main pour essayer de la tenir immobile pour écrire. Malheureusement, une vague sombre se manifesta devant mes yeux et, de justesse, Iruka me rattrapa avant que mon corps raidit, ne tombe de la chaise, inconscient. Il me redressa, me tint droit sur le chaise, poussant de sa main sur mon torse. Il me donna quelques baffes pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Lorsque je repris conscience, il ne me laissa plus le temps de répondre et commença à m'ausculter.

Je ne disais rien et maudissais ses mains qui me débarrassaient de mon manteau sans manches pour ensuite relever mon chandail et vérifier toutes les blessures de mon corps. Je frissonnais violemment et plusieurs fois en fonction des endroits ou ses mains m'effleuraient et j'espérais qu'il croit que j'avais froid. Je détestais me retrouver dans cette position, tellement emprunt à la faiblesse de son corps près du mien. Son corps que je connaissais si bien…

Lui restait concentré, maître de lui même. Contrairement à moi, nous n'aurions pas dit à la tête d'Iruka que nous avions été intimement proche un jour. Je le détestais pour cela. De savoir masquer ses émotions si facilement.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre l'air, je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon uniforme trop serré. La chaleur de la pièce me faisait divaguer. Iruka continuait son inspection et soulevait mon pull avec douceur pour vérifier mon dos cette fois. Je soufflais, plus ou moins discrètement et lorsqu'il y découvrit une grande coupure, il m'interrogea :

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda t-il effrayé. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir savoir ce que c'est.

"- Je suis tombé dans un piège puis j'ai esquivé un katana de l'ennemi au dernier moment…" Je répondais blasé.

Je savais que la plaie n'était pas très profonde, néanmoins je pouvais, encore une fois, remercier mon sharingan. J'avais été trés prés de me faire tuer par derrière.

Iruka gronda soudain :

"- Est-ce que ce salaud est mort au moins ?"

Iruka avait eu ce ton de colère qui me laissa deviner un élan de protection me concernant. Je comprenais à son ton que si cet homme était encore vivant, il souhaiterait s'en occuper lui même. Je ne laissais néanmoins rien paraître du bien être que ces paroles m'apportaient. Je lui répondais d'un ton offusqué sans pouvoir empêcher une douce chaleur m'étreindre, me faisant presque suffoquer.

"- Pour qui tu me prends Iruka ? Il n'y a plus la moindre trace de cette ordure sur notre planète."

Il ne répondit pas et ses mains chaudes se figèrent sur mon dos, pour ensuite s'éloigner et replacer mon pull.

"- Je pense que tu n'es plus en danger. Tu as juste besoin de chakra."

Ma bouche s'ouvrit soudain de surprise, formant un "oh" silencieux sous mon masque. Les mains chaude étaient revenues. La chaleur, partant de mon dos, était en train de se propager dans tout mon corps dans une course rapide. La satisfaction de cette sensation me rendit tout chose. Je sentis immédiatement quelques forces me reprendre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rendre compte de son geste qu'il avait déjà fini. Sans rien dire, il me passa devant, le menton relevé en annonçant :

"- Je vais te faire un thé, en attendant écris ton rapp"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'attrapais son poignet pour le retourner et l'attirer à moi dans un moment de faiblesse incontrôlée. Je passais mes mains dans son dos et les posais sur ses reins alors que mon visage se positionnait au niveau de son estomac. Je serrais son corp fin dans mes bras et je savais que j'étais en train de faire une énorme connerie. Mais j'avais tellement envie de l'avoir près de moi. Son odeur embauma mon cerveau et je sus que je ne voudrais plus jamais sortir de cette position. Plutôt mourir.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Je savais juste qu'il venait de m'influer de son chakra et qu'à part pour des raisons médicales, il fallait être très proche et très dévoué pour délibérément donner de son énergie vitale à quelqu'un. Et sentir son énergie dans mon propre corps m'avait fait ressentir le besoin de l'avoir près de moi. Je savais qu'il n'avait fait ça simplement pour me permettre d'écrire mon rapport car je n'en étais précédemment pas capable mais j'espérais qu'il ne ferait pas ça pour n'importe qui. Cette pensée me rendit encore plus faible et me rappela le manque constant d'Iruka dans ma vie de tous les jours. Je tournais ma tête et posais mon nez et mon front sur son ventre musclé. Iruka était tout raide entre mes bras. Je savais qu'il ne souhaitait plus que l'on soit proche de la sorte. Et je fus bien obligé de me raisonner … quelqu'un pourrait trés bien rentrer dans le bureau à tout moment. Je faisais une grave erreur.

J'allais me détacher de lui, dans l'idée de me reprendre un peu mais je n'en fis rien car soudain Iruka passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux. J'en tremblais violemment. C'était tellement agréable. J'en fermais les yeux de plaisir et de satisfaction laissant mon cœur s'emballer. Son geste fut très court. Il se recula ensuite, sans prendre la peine de me regarder puis il partit dans la direction de l'arrière bureau. Sa main retomba mollement sur le bord de son corps et je m'installais quelques secondes, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains pour revenir à moi.

Qu'est-ce que je foutais ? C'était le bordel dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. J'étais tellement un ramassis de merde en ce moment. Je m'estimais tellement peu. Iruka était clairement ma plus grande faiblesse. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être bon. Cela faisait six mois que j'étais dans cet état. Je n'espérais plus vraiment que cela s'arrange mais en même temps ma condition ne me convenait pas du tout et je supposais qu'elle ne me conviendrait jamais. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire de raison.

Je secouais la tête doucement pour me remettre les idées en place, ma nuque étant déjà douloureuse. Je me décidais enfin à me redresser pour reprendre le rapport de ma mission. Iruka revint quelques minutes plus tard et posa une tasse de thé à côté du parchemin. Je ne le remerciais même pas, concentré sur mon rapport.

Lorsque j'eus terminé celui-ci, je relevais la tête et remarquais qu'il se trouvait devant moi, faisant face à la grande baie vitrée, observant le village caché de la feuille plongé dans la nuit devant lui. Après quelques secondes, il brisa le silence, toujours dos à moi :

"- Tu n'auras plus besoin de partir en mission c'est bien ça ?"

Je pris mon temps pour répondre.

"- Non, c'est terminé."

"- Cela veut dire qu'ils vont se mettre en marche."

Je fus tenté de ne pas répondre à cette question, me lever, tourner les talons et rentrer chez moi. Mais je ne le fis pas.

"- Oui. Ils vont commencé à pourchasser les démons à queues." Je déclarais.

La pièce perdit immédiatement la chaleur qu'Iruka irradiait constamment et devint froide. Je ne vis pas sa réaction mais j'entendis sa réponse même si ce n'était qu'un murmure au ton grave :

"- Je vois."

Je ne savais absolument pas quelle tête faisait Iruka face au village mais sa voix avait pris un ton différent soudainement. J'annonçais pour finir :

"- Naruto est sur le retour. J'ai reçu une dernière missive de Jiraya. Ils ont levé le camp il y a deux jours. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant."

Iruka hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Je compris donc que cette conversation était terminée.

Face à la baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le village de Konoha, Iruka brisa après un long et lourd silence qui s'était installé pour me demander d'un ton grave et détaché:

"- Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagnes à l'hôpital ?"

Mon corps était endolori et juste lever les bras et bouger les jambes me faisait mal mais il ne s'agissait de rien que ne pourrait arranger un peu de sommeil. Je répondais, maintenant détaché aussi. Je me levais avec difficulté de ma chaise.

"- Non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, toujours tourné vers la baie vitrée puis annonça d'une voix sérieuse et grave :

"- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer…" Il fit une pause. "Rentre chez moi, prends un bain et mange un morceau. Je finis bientôt ma garde, je ne rentrerais pas tard."

Je tressaillis violemment à ses paroles autoritaires, mon corps frissonnant déjà à l'idée de pouvoir dormir à nouveau chez Iruka. Je levais ma tête vers lui. J'étais très surpris de cette proposition. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Nous n'étions plus intime. A la vue de notre historique, pourquoi m'invitait-il chez lui ? Des centaines de scénarios commençaient déja à affluer dans ma tête… mais je me rappelais soudain ma faible énergie et l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je comprenais que quelque chose s'était définitivement passé lorsque que je lui avais donné les nouvelles de l'Akatsuki et il était vrai que j'avais eu un moment de faiblesse en le serrant contre moi comme je l'avais fait. Mais de là à ce qu'il m'invite chez lui. Mon cœur commençait à s'accélérer et je m'incitais au calme. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être bon pour ma situation actuelle. Je me raisonnais en me disant qu'il me proposait ça simplement car j'étais affaibli, cela ne voulait rien dire. De plus, il savait très bien que cela faisait longtemps que j'étais en mission et très peu chez moi et il devait savoir que mon logis n'était pas vraiment accueillant à cette heure-ci.

Peut-être essayait-il simplement d'être mon ami ? Je balayais cette idée de ma tête. Je ne voulais pas être l'ami d'Iruka. Depuis notre séparation, je n'avais rien fait pour que nous soyons amis et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je savais pertinemment que rester proche d'Iruka était très difficile pour moi, physiquement et émotionnellement. Je m'apprêtais donc à refuser avec obstination lorsque ma bouche décida toute seule de rester absolument fermée. Mon refus ne sortit pas et plus encore, je me voyais hocher la tête vers lui, qui s'était enfin retourné pour se rasseoir à son bureau, pour accepter son invitation.

Bon sang ! Je ne pouvais rien y faire ! Iruka avait ce pouvoir sur moi qui faisait que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde mon corps ne s'accordait pas à ma tête et ma conscience. Je détestais qu'il puisse créer tant de faiblesses chez moi. Je grognais de frustration tout en sortant de la salle. Et dire que j'avais passé une horrible journée. Celle-ci ne semblait pas terminée.

J'arrivai vite chez lui et rentrai par la fenêtre, retrouvant avec aisance cette habitude que j'avais prise. J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette réflexion mais n'y réfléchissais pas. De toute façon, dés qu'iruka entrait dans la balance, il y avait toujours une foule de sentiments qui me dévastait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ce soir, j'étais trop fatigué. J'acceptais de recevoir toutes ces émotions mais je n'avais pas l'énergie de les gérer alors je me contenterais de les laisser glisser.

J'allai directement dans la salle de bain pour allumer l'eau de la baignoire pour y faire couler un bain. Cette salle de bain était vraiment petite mais étant professeur ainsi que ninja de l'administration, Iruka avait la chance d'avoir une baignoire chez lui. Nous, les ninjas de terrain, nous n'avions pas cet avantage. De toute façon, nous étions très peu chez nous. Mais je soulignais quand même dans ma tête l'injustice de confort entre ceux qui risquaient leurs vies en dehors du village et ceux qui restaient barricadé à l'intérieur des frontières du village.

Le bain était prêt et je me débarrassai de mes habits, qui étaient dans un état pitoyable. Encore un uniforme qui partirait à la poubelle. Je gardai néanmoins mon masque par habitude. J'inspectai une minute, dans le miroir, mon corps meurtris, me rendant compte que j'avais maigris ces derniers mois malgré mon corps musclé. En effet, ces six derniers mois, je n'avais pas beaucoup été présent au village et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de prendre le temps de me regarder dans la glace. Je me demandais si Iruka avait remarqué ma perte de poid, puis me baffai mentalement en me disant qu'Iruka se fichait complètement de mon poids ou de toutes autres choses pouvant me concerner.

Je commençai à me laver avec lenteur, j'étais vraiment épuisé, laissant les traces de sang et de terre s'évanouir dans l'eau du bain. Je me permettais des pauses, m'allongeant un peu dans l'eau chaude pour essayer de me détendre. J'entendis soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je me sentis comme pris sur le fait, comme si j'avais fait une bêtise. Je me calmai en me rappelant qu'Iruka m'avait invité et que je n'étais pas un étranger pervers qui s'était introduit contre sa volonté dans sa maison. Cela me faisait tellement bizarre de me retrouver chez lui alors que nous n'étions plus intime.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et j'arrêtai subitement mes gestes, pétrifié, ne sachant comment réagir alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bains, un regard lourd porté sur moi. Il commença à se déshabiller et je le regardai bêtement faire, ne pouvant pas détourner mon regard du corps qui m'avait tant manqué pendant ces long mois de séparation. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il semblait avoir mis les six derniers mois aux oubliettes.

Ne quittant pas ce regard lourd et brûlant, je le vis ensuite, avec des gestes souples, lever la jambe par dessus la baignoire pour me rejoindre et se glisser derrière moi dans l'eau chaude. Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien et mon cerveau se mit sur pause jusqu'à ce que je sente le corps d'Iruka contre mon dos, sa fierté contre le haut de mes fesses. Un frisson me traversa l'échine et mon cerveau s'embruma immédiatement. Ma virilité pulsa soudain, le sang affluant plus rapidement vers mon bas ventre.

Iruka alluma le robinet d'eau chaude pour réchauffer l'eau du bain et alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Il attrapa du savon et toujours sans rien dire, posa ses mains sur mon dos avec douceur, puis commença à me masser et à nettoyer cette partie que je ne pouvais atteindre. Je frissonnai à nouveau. Toujours pétrifié, je me demandais si ce n'était pas un rêve et si la chaleur des mains d'Iruka et ses caresses n'était pas un mirage que créait mon cerveau. Cela m'avait tellement manqué. Je faisais en sorte de ne rien faire qui pourrait le faire arrêter. J'en retenais même ma respiration.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis soudain ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur le haut de mon épaule droite. Cette fois, cela m'électrisa. A quoi jouait-il ? Mon cœur s'emballa et je ne savais pas très bien comment réagir. Il mettait à mal mon self control mais à la fois j'étais tellement fatigué que je ressentais que j'aurais été incapable de faire beaucoup plus que de me laisser guider et caresser par ses mains viriles et douces à la fois. Je perdais pied à la réalité. Mon désir pour lui commençant progressivement à se diffuser partout en moi. De toute façon, je ne pouvais jamais rien lui refuser. Il avait trop d'emprise sur moi. Sous ses caresses et sans pouvoir plus longtemps retenir ma respiration, je soufflai de plaisir. Merde ! Est-ce qu'il m'avait entendu ?

Je ne voulais pas l'encourager car je savais que cela pourrait devenir nocif pour nous de replonger dans cette intimité. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait initié notre éloignement mais maintenant qu'il était en train de prendre soin de moi et de me caresser. Je n'arrivais pas à l'éloigner et encore moins lui demander d'arrêter.

Maintenant que je m'étais manifesté, je ressentis le besoin de me justifier ou au moins de dire quelque chose. Je grognai donc :

\- Je n'ai plus de forces … tu le sais très bien. Ce n'e

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que mon masque, s'était brusquement fait malle alors qu'Iruka venait de tourner mon visage vers lui pour m'imposer un baiser lourd de sens et de désir. Complètement surpris, je lui rendai son baiser en le laissant accéder à ma langue, inclinant la tête pour intensifier la passion de ce baiser.

Mon ventre faisait des bonds, et je n'étais plus très sûr d'être dans la réalité tellement Iruka m'avait manqué et que je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était contre moi, en train de m'embrasser.

Encore une fois, je dus subir, n'étant pas vraiment maître de la situation, lorsqu'Iruka cassa le baiser et de sa main toujours sur ma nuque, me retourna dos à lui, ne lâchant pas mon visage, son souffle venant me rendre fou contre ma nuque et mon oreille lorsqu'il chuchota :

\- Tu sais lorsque nous étions dans la vallée de la fin et que j'étais en train de souffrir de ma blessure… j'avais tellement envie de toi que je t'aurais laissé me prendre comme ça. Sans préparation et sans douceur, je me serais ouvert pour toi sans que tu n'ais rien à me demander. A la fois, j'avais mal, je souffrais mais rien n'était pire que de te sentir contre moi pour la première fois alors que l'on ne pouvait rien faire.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Iruka aurait pu me dire un jour des choses comme ça… je retins de peu un gémissement alors qu'il embrassait ma nuque avec langueur. Mon souffle ne cessait de se saccader. J'avais tellement envie de lui à ce moment précis mais je savais bien que quelque chose se passait chez le brun qui n'était pas commun. J'essayai donc une nouvelle tentative pour comprendre malgré mon état d'intense fébrilité et mon désir pour lui :

\- Iruka, tu me tues. Arrête. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux plus bouger.

Sous mes paroles, il vint caler sa main sur ma cuisse pour la presser, puis la caresser doucement à l'intérieur, faisant tout pour caresser autour de mon sexe, puis le bas de mon ventre qui se contractait sous ses caresses laissant deviner mes abdominaux. C'était intenable. Il ajouta, toujours à mon oreille, alors que je ne pouvais empêcher un gémissement :

\- C'est toi qui me tues … j'ai tout le temps envie de toi, je n'en peux plus, dès que tu te rapproches je sens mon corps s'embraser. Je deviens fou. Dés que tu parles, ta voix me transporte vers la luxure et je perd tout contrôle. Prends moi Kakashi, j'en meurs d'envie. Prends moi comme si c'était la dernière fois. Comme si ma vie était en péril, comme à la vallée de la fin où tu n'as pas pu finir ce que tu avais commencé.

Il entama quelques va et viens dans mon dos, et alors que son sexe appréciait le frottement, il gémit doucement dans mon oreille. C'en était trop, je n'en pouvais plus. Mon sexe était à présent si tendu qu'il en devenait douloureux. Avec toute ma rapidité de ninja, et usant du peu d'énergie qu'il me restait, je me retournais en m'étalant sur lui, faisant déborder de l'eau de la baignoire, le forçant soudain à s'allonger un peu sous le poid de mon corps. Je posais mes deux mains sous ses hanches pour l'attirer à moi et faire en sorte que nos nos sexes se rencontrent. Nous gémîmes ensemble et Iruka arbora un sourire de grande satisfaction à la vue de mon soudain regain d'énergie. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour m'embrasser à nouveau, je délaissai une de ses hanches et le bloquai de mon coude contre la baignoire, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur la situation et de ne plus penser à son corps que je désirais tant et à son sexe contre le mien.

Je lui demandai, les dents un peu trop serrées :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Iruka ? Tu connais très bien mes faiblesses te concernant alors … pourquoi ce soir ?

Je dû user d'énormément de volonté pour lui poser cette question. Etant donné l'envie qui me dévorait de le prendre avec force après ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'oreille et le fait que nous soyons éloigné l'un de l'autre sans aucun contact depuis six mois. Mais je savais au fond de moi que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de se laisser aller à ce désir brûlant. Alors je tentais une dernière fois d'être raisonnable.

Il ne se défit pas de son sourire et avec une force surprenante, débloqua mon bras de sa prise sur lui pour venir m'attraper à la gorge de son autre main. Il serra, puis avec la force de ses abdominaux et de son bras, me redressa, pour ensuite grâce à ses jambes, se relever, debout dans la baignoire, pour me bloquer contre le mur, ne desserrant pas sa prise.

Je dû user une nouvelle fois d'un contrôle immense pour refouler mes réflexes de shinobi. Jamais je n'avais laissé personne me tenir en joue de la sorte. Et si c'était déjà arrivé en combat, j'avais très certainement très rapidement réussi à contrer. Je me forçai donc à repousser l'envie de me défaire de la prise d'Iruka. Le fait de ne plus avoir de chakra aida beaucoup et je supposai que si je n'étais pas dans cet état de grande faiblesse, Iruka serait déjà étalé sur le sol de la salle de bain, ayant abîmé le mur de son corps violemment envoyé contre lui. Le rejet de mes instincts dû me donner un regard un peu fou et un éclair traversa mon regard. Probablement à la vue de ma réaction, Iruka desserra progressivement sa poigne sur mon cou ne quittant pas ce regard brûlant de détermination, d'envie et de désir. Je ne le reconnaissais pas mais en même temps cela me rendait fou de désir pour lui. Il m'avait tant manqué.

Tellement de sentiments contradictoires me traversaient à ce moment précis.

Me bloquant toujours contre le mur, il passa une main dans mon dos, puis remonta en caressant mon dos pour finir dans ma nuque. Tandis que son autre main descendit sur mon sexe pour l'empoigner et commencer à le caresser dans un va et vient très lent. Trop lent. Je ne pouvais retenir un gémissement alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur mon gland découvert et sensible. La lenteur de ses gestes étaient insupportable et sans que je ne puisse me rendre compte, seulement focaliser sur ses mouvements sur mon sexe, il attrapa mes cheveux et me les tira vers l'arrière, m'obligeant à quitter du regard sa main sur mon sexe pour lever le menton et le regarder de haut.

Je tombais dans son regard ténébreux . Il vint à nouveau souffler dans ma nuque dévoilée et l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour se faire pardonner de la brutalité de son précédent geste. Ses mouvements sur mon sexe n'accéléraient pas. Il m'embrassait la nuque, la mordait, y laissait un suçon qui s'ajouterait certainement aux marques de ses mains précédemment serrées autour de mon cou.

Je ne disais rien, je le laissais faire, j'avais bien compris qu'Iruka avait beaucoup de chose à dire à travers ses gestes. Je le laissais donc faire, les bras contre le long de mon corps. M'empêchant de le toucher. Le laissant tenir les rennes de cette étreinte empressée et absolument pas tendre. Alors qu'il remontait à nouveau à mon oreille, il me posa donc la question fatidique :

\- Alors ? Je te fais bander hein ? Il n'y a que moi qui te fais perdre le contrôle Kakashi, c'est bien ça ? Même sans plus n'avoir aucune force, tu ne peux pas résister.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre. Il semblait avoir besoin de me mettre dans cette situation de fébrilité. Il semblait avoir besoin d'entendre de ma part la validation de ces dires, alors qu'il savait très bien ce que j'allais répondre. Je le trouvais vicieux et ô combien tentant à ce moment précis. J'avais envie de le fendre en deux sans réflexion, comme une bête sauvage et je savais quand je tombais dans son regard que c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi.

Et pourtant, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, je réussissais à rester sage. Parfois je ruais en avant, ne pouvant m'en empêcher car je voulais que ces gestes s'intensifient et qu'il ajoute plus de rythmes aux caresses sur mon sexe. Mais je restais quand même sage. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous le soit pour l'autre. Car iruka semblait avoir perdu tout self-control sur ses envies et ses désirs. Lui qui était habituellement si calme et si tranquille.

Il resserra sa prise sur mon sexe et étala le liquide séminal qui s'en dégageait de son pouce. Mes lamentations et gémissements semblaient rendre son regard de plus en plus lubrique.

\- Iruka … J'haletai.

Il accéléra un peu le mouvement sur mon sexe et je ruai à nouveau en avant, ayant du mal à rester clair dans mes pensées, complètement fou de désir. J'essayai néanmoins de comprendre malgré le brouillard qui commençait à s'installer dans ma tête. Et alors qu'il continuait ses caresses sur mon sexe, je cédai à sa demande, les yeux fermés, d'un sanglot sans larme déchirant ma voix, lui imposant des ratés :

\- Pourquoi Iruka ? Je suis prêt à répondre favorablement à te demande, malgré l'épuisement. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. Tu le sais que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Mais dis moi juste pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi comme ça ?

Il n'eut jamais autant l'air d'être aussi conscient de l'attirance et l'addiction que j'entretenais pour lui. Je ne savais pas si ça me dérangeait ou non qu'il en ait autant conscience.

La main d'Iruka s'éloigna de mon sexe et j'ouvrais les yeux en sentant qu'il s'éloignait. Sa main remonta sur mon torse et l'autre lâcha mes cheveux et se calla contre ma hanche bloquant nos deux sexe contre nos ventres. Et lorsqu'il effectua une pression dans mon dos pour que nos deux membres se frottent, il remonta sa main dans ma nuque pour attraper mes lèvres des siennes. Je gémissai lourdement dans notre baiser alors que sa langue caressait la mienne avec envie. Le baiser était fiévreux et nos têtes se balançaient en rythme pour soutenir l'intensité de ce baiser langoureux.

Au goût de ce baiser, un souvenir poignant me revint en tête. Et ma tête partit sans pouvoir rien y faire, contre cette roche de la vallée de la fin où j'avais embrassé Iruka pour la première fois. Ce soir, dans cette salle de bain ridicule, je retrouvais les sensations que nous avions eu lors de notre premier baiser. La frustration d'une situation qu'on ne contrôlait pas. La peur de voir l'autre disparaître. La déception d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de proche. Le besoin de se rapprocher pour dire des choses qu'on ne serait pas capable de dire autrement. Iruka était dans mes bras, et je retrouvais les mêmes sensations qu'au premier jour. J'avais laisser tomber toute raison, j'étais fou de lui et de son corps.

J'avais tellement envie de lui. Son empressement et son manque de tendresse, me firent réagir. Sans plus réfléchir, je nous emmenai vers la chambre. Nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, se cognant sur les murs ou sur les meubles. Tout cela car nous étions incapables de nous détacher plus d'une seconde, juste le temps de reprendre notre souffle pour se réembrasser fiévreusement. Nous arrivions finalement sur son lit et il m'allongea dessus, me surplombant de son corps.

Rien que le fait de nous emmener dans la chambre m'avait à nouveau épuisé et je sentais et craignais que la fébrilité de mon corps puisse briser ce moment si précieux à mes yeux. Je rageai mentalement contre moi-même alors qu'en même temps j'étais le plus heureux des hommes sous les assauts passionné d'Iruka. Nous nous caressions de partout, nous retrouvions tous les endroits préférés de l'autre. En simplement quelques secondes, nos gestes et nos caresses reprenaient leurs habitudes pour faire souffler, gémir ou soupirer l'autre. Le corps d'Iruka avait toujours le même effet sur le mien et je ne comprenais pas comment nous avions pu rester rester si éloigné l'un de l'autre pendant six mois alors qu'il était clairement une drogue pour moi.

Durant nos préliminaires, deux fois, je faillis tomber dans les pommes. Et c'était vraiment gênant car la réaction que provoquait Iruka chez moi faisait battre mon coeur à mille à l'heure, mon corps répondant avec ardeur à ses baisers et ses caresses. Mais par deux fois, mon coeur se ralentit étonnamment vite, sous le contrôle de mon cerveau qui commençait à perdre pied et à manquer cruellement d'énergie. Ce fut tellement éprouvant que par deux fois, je devais retirer mes mains du brun et me calmer afin de faire disparaître le sombre brouillard noir qui m'arrivait devant les yeux. Le temps que ma tête comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas que mon cerveau appuie sur pause. Lorsque ça arrivait, Iruka calmait ses ardeurs et devenait très doux, ne se focalisant pas sur le fait que je ne puisse plus lui donner autant d'attention que je le souhaiterais mais lui m'apportant une attention encore plus intensifiée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela auparavant.

Lorsque je nous sentais prêt tout les deux et que j'étais sûr que je ne tomberais plus dans les pommes et après de longues préliminaires, j'approchai ma main de la bouche d'Iruka pour qu'il humidifie mes doigts. Seulement, c'est avec une grande surprise qu'il balaya ma main de devant sa bouche et effectua une forte pression sur mon torse pour me rallonger sur le lit.

Sans prévenir, il positionna son corps au dessus de moi, serrant ses deux jambes contre mes cuisses, attrapa mon sexe et s'empala dessus avec force. Je crus que j'allais devenir fou et alors qu'il commençait ses va et vient dans des mouvements sensuels et rythmé. J'haletai dans des râles de plaisir et de surprise, mon cerveau complètement embrumé :

\- Iruka … tu es fou. Tu vas te faire mal.

Iruka se baissa pour me faire taire en m'embrassant passionnément pour ensuite me tirer par les bras pour me faire asseoir. Il n'arrêtait pas ses mouvements sur mon sexe et lorsque je fus assis, un nouvel angle se créa et il se resserra autour de mon sexe à chaque fois que je lui touchai la prostate. Dans un geste animal et incontrôlé, j'attrapai ses hanches de mes mains et l'accompagnai pour l'asseoir encore plus sur mon sexe à chaque à coup et le pénétrer plus profondément.

Des gémissements et râles rauques sortaient de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et je lâchai finalement une main de ses hanches pour venir le caresser sous le même rythme que ses empalements sur mon sexe.

Notre respiration et nos gémissements commencèrent à se saccader encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire tandis que mes mains lâchèrent Iruka pour venir agripper les draps en dessous de nous et les serrer avec force. Iruka, lui se colla encore plus à moi si c'était possible et attrapa mes omoplates pour les agripper et y enfoncer ses ongles. L'intensité du rapport nous obligea a effectuer quelques va et vient encore plus puissant et dans un gémissement de jouissance étouffée, nous relâchions la pression pour laisser l'orgasme s'insinuer en nous alors qu'Iruka laissait tomber lourdement son visage dans mon cou, reprenant sa respiration.

Après quelques secondes, je passai mes bras autour de lui, imprimant ce moment dans ma mémoire à jamais. Son visage et son souffle dans mon cou, satisfait du plaisir charnel, suant et essoufflé après une étreinte passionnée et ô combien déraisonnable.


End file.
